Sarah's Despair
by BW4eva
Summary: Sarah's in college, trying to find all the time in the world she can to spend with Toby when all of a sudden her life gets turned upside down. She finds out her parents and Toby are moving away and someone wishes her away to the Goblin King. Who wished her away and what will she do to stay close to her family? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It was an early Tuesday evening when Karen called Sarah up. "Sarah, I know this is such short notice."

Sarah knew exactly where this was going. Karen did this to her at least once a week and this was usually why she never made plans. The reason why she never had dates actually. Daren asked her out just the other night and she sighed inwardly when decided to tell him no. She had a feeling Karen was going to ask her to babysit, and Karen did. She was actually surprised that Karen wanted her to babysit again so soon. "You want me to babysit tonight?" She asked with a little bit more aggravation in her voice than she meant to. She was just a little tired of not ever going out.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe you would? But if you-" She faltered in her answer.

"Karen, its fine." She said softly into the phone. Trying to make Karen feel like she wasn't upset about it. "What time do I need to be there?" Sarah really loved Toby. She did. At one point in her life, she thought she could live without him. Which is why she called upon The Goblin King. _Jareth._ The second he took Toby away, Sarah realized it was a mistake and took on Jareth's labyrinth. Sarah beat the labyrinth although it was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. Then she defeated the Goblin King.

Karen started saying how the movie started at seven and then they wanted to go out to dinner after that. "So I was thinking maybe sixish?" She paused. "This will give you some time to spend with Toby before his bedtime at seven-thirty." _Seven-thirty? Yea, right, more like eight or nine. It's not like you'll ever know._ Sarah thought to herself. Whenever she babysat Toby, she always let him stay up late with her. "And we also had Lasagna for dinner tonight, so there's leftovers for you."

Sarah nodded even though Karen couldn't see it. "Of course. I'll be there." Sarah was excited to see Toby and to eat the Lasagna. She hadn't had any for a while. Karen's was the best Lasagna she had ever had. Karen and Sarah talked a little bit more about a little bit of this and that. Not much in particular.

Toby was now five years old. Sarah was always trying to attempt to make up for what she did to him. Which is why she let him stay up so late with her. He sometimes told her about nightmares he had about little rubbery creatures holding his hands as a baby, a king who was talking to him and dancing with him, and chickens running around wildly.

Every time she was told about the dreams, she would wince. She hoped that Toby wouldn't have those dreams forever, but it seemed like he would. She also thought that he would have forgotten about it by now. He would always ask what they meant, but she would just pat the top of his head and say "It's just a dream Toby. It doesn't mean anything." He would smile and run off to go play. She silently wished that she could see Jareth at least one more time, if not to see his gorgeous face, then to at least ask him why Toby was having dreams about him. But she had the feeling that she was never going to see him again.

Once she got off the phone, she glanced at the clock. It was five. She decided she had enough time to study a little before she had to leave. While studying, she felt like someone was watching her. Sarah had felt that way ever since she came back from The Underground. She always thought that Jareth would come back for her, but then she realized that she was being silly and her imagination was running wild. She always thought it was paranoia. That was what she told herself this time also.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Sarah knocked on the door and opened it. "Do mom and dad know that you're opening the door now?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yea, I always do. I has permission. You can ask them."

She picked him up in a bear hug. "Toby, The sentence is I _have_ permission."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Okay. Let's go play cops and robbers!"

She laughed and put him down. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her by her father. "Sarah honey, may I have a word with you?" Robert called out as she walked by him.

Toby and her stopped short and walked into the living room. Toby sat down on the plaid couch that sat in the middle of the room as Robert sat in the grey chair. Sarah walked over to the chair and sat on the arm of the chair. "Yes daddy?"

Robert looked at her then Toby. "Toby, please go play with your toys." Toby pouted but got up and walked away. _Well this can't be good if he wants Toby to leave the room._ "Sarah, I just wanted to let you know in person that your mom, Toby, and I are moving."

"Okay. Moving where?"

"Texas. I got a transfer there." Sarah went to go say something, but Robert cut her off. "Before you say anything, I couldn't refuse the offer honey. It pays more money than I get now and I want what's best for my family." He could see the disappointment on her face. "That does include you, you know. I will be sending for you to come visit us at least twice a year. You need to be able to be need your family and we will even send Toby out to come see you. If you want."

She gave him an angry look. "Of course I want that! He's my little brother." She was fuming at this point. Shaking she asked, "How long before you leave? How long do I get to spend with him?"

"We leave in a little more than a month. We already bought a house down in Texas." He paused for a moment. "Please don't be angry. I'm just trying to do what I need to do for my family."

She nodded her head. How was she going to live without her family? She always had them around. Sure, her and Karen had never really seen eye to eye, but they had come to really love each other over the last couple of years. "I'm not angry. I'm shocked. When you guys leave, I'm going to be so lonely, so, so bored!"

Karen walked into the room. "That's when you can you start to date and find a boyfriend Sarah. You can start your life. Maybe get into a serious relationship, eventually get married and possibly give us a grandchild?" She asked meekly.

"Karen that will come when it comes. I'm not going to rush it. I mean, I am only 20. I don't want any kids right now."

Karen nodded. "That's true. I keep forgetting that you're only 20. You act so grown up. It's like you're in your 30's."

Robert stood up and grabbed Karen's hand. "We have to be on our way now. But like Karen said, there's Lasagna in the fridge." He looked at his wife. "Karen, please go outside and wait in the car for me. I'll be out there in a minute." Karen nodded then walked outside. Robert turned towards Sarah. "Now, I know Karen wants you to put him to bed by seven-thirty but, I think he can stay up with you until ten." Even Sarah thought ten was a little to late on a school night, but she was not about to argue with her dad about spending some extra time with Toby. "I will tell her on our way back home that I allowed it."

"What time are you coming home tonight?"

He shrugged. "Around midnight?" He paused to look at her reaction, of course she didn't have one. "Is that alright with you?"

"It's fine dad. I had no plans tonight, so hanging out with Toby will be great." She smiled at him sweetly. He hugged her and turned to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** 3.**

Sarah walked upstairs to find Toby reading a book. "What are you doing kiddo?"

"Reading. Wanna hear me read it?" Sarah shrugged and nodded as she sat down next to him. "Okay, I'm gonna read this really cool really scary line, so here goes." He took a deep breath. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away— Hey!" He screamed as Sarah snatched the book from his hands.

"That's my book! I was reading it! I'm gonna tell mommy and daddy!"

"Where did you get this book?" She asked as she got to her feet and held it in her hands as she was trembling because of what just could have happened. She never wanted Toby to see the Goblin King again. She would do whatever it took to keep him away from Toby.

He put his head down. She sat down next to him and hugged him. "Toby, you are not in trouble. I promise, just tell me where you got the book from." She said quietly to him.

"I got it from your old room. I saw the color red and wanted to know what it was, so I started reading it. It seemed interesting."

Sarah was astounded. "Who taught you to read?"

"Mommy did. I've been reading since I was three."

_How have I never known this? I guess I just never paid attention._ "Well, I'm glad you're reading, but this is not a book that you should be reading. Okay?"

He looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"It's a grown up book."

"Okay Sarah. Can I read it when I grow up? Like when I'm eight?"

She giggled at him and patted his blonde curls. "We'll see." She looked down at him. "Let me go put this away somewhere you can't get it right now, then I'll be right back. Okay?"

He nodded and she walked out of her room. When she walked into her room. She dropped the book onto the floor and almost screamed, but didn't because she knew that Toby would come running in. She slammed the door shut instead. "Sarah, are you okay?" Toby called to her.

"I'm fine! I'll be right out!"

"Is that young Tobias I hear?" he asked her in the voice she thought that she was never going to hear again as he picked the book up from the floor. He was wearing the same exact outfit that she had met him in. His hair was a little longer, not by much, but you could notice it.

"Why does it matter?"

His head snapped up and she jerked back a step instinctively. "Why does it matter?" He hissed out. "Because, you just made him stop a wish. That's why. I could have you in my clutches again." He paused for a moment and looked her up and down then looked her in the face. "I will have you again. It's clearly fate my dear."

She laughed. "You will never have me. Do you understand me? Never."

He laughed. "Of course I will. I will have you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Sarah! Who are you talking to in there? You know mommy and daddy don't want you to have boys over when you watch me!"

She rolled her eyes. "No one, now go watch TV, I'll be right out!"

"Ah, so it is young Tobias. I should go meet him, again."

"Jareth, I swear, if you go near him again, I will kill you."

He laughed at her again. "What could a plain mortal like you do to me anyways my dear Sarah?"

She swallowed. "I'll think of something."

"Don't worry, I'll leave you to your babysitting duties, I just wanted to come tell you something."

She narrowed her eyes at him and waited for him to speak which seemed to have taken forever, because he was drinking her in again. "My how you've grown Sarah."

"Get to the point."

"My my, no need for rudeness. We'll have to change that when you are mine. You will be polite."

This time Sarah laughed. "Apparently you didn't hear me before, you will _never _have me."

"Oh, but I will." He walked over to her and caressed her face. She didn't flinch. She didn't want to show anymore fear than she already had. He leaned down to kiss her but just before his lips met hers, she stuck at him. He hissed at her. "Fine, you want to play it that way? We will. It will just make it that much sweeter when I do have you in my possession."

"Not going to happen." She said defiantly.

"Whatever you say, precious." He turned to walk away but stopped. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you."

She looked at him with wonder. He really was beautiful. She was getting distracted. She shook her head to clear it. "What did you forget to tell me?" She asked him.

He smiled at her showing her all of his teeth. "If you _ever_, and I do mean ever Sarah. If you ever interrupt someone wishing someone away again, I will haunt young Tobias's dreams. I do have fun going into them now and casually reminding him of what happened to him back then."

He smiled even more if were possible and Sarah grimaced. "Would you like for his dreams to become dark and twisted, or would you like the _whole_ truth to come out in the dreams?" He turned to leave. "Although, both would happen eventually. So, you really have no choice in the matter." He turned his face towards her. "Till we meet again my princess." Before she could even say anything to him, he disappeared into thin air leaving behind glitter everywhere.

"Damnit! This can't be happening right now." She opened the door and ran downstairs to see Toby sitting in front of the TV watching some kids show. "Toby, what are you doing?"

"Watching Sponge bob."

How was she going to let him go to sleep tonight? She knew that Jareth wasn't going to lie. He would make Toby's dreams horrible. She just didn't want Toby to know what she did to him. It would devastate her if Toby hated her. She had tried so hard to make it up to him. Sarah walked over to the couch and sat next to him. "Hey kiddo, how about I take you to the amusement park tomorrow?"

He looked up at her. "I don't think that would work. Mommy says I have school."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her about it." He smiled at her and went back to watching the show. Sarah looked down at Toby and thought about how much she was going to miss him. He was her pride and joy now. A tear fell from her eye. She couldn't cry in front of him. She just couldn't. All of a sudden, a thought occurred to her. _What did he do with the book?_ She jumped off the couch and started running upstairs.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

She turned to look at Toby. "Nothing honey, I just forgot something upstairs. Don't worry, I'll be right back. Just watch your show." Toby nodded and she ran up to her room. She rummaged through all of her stuff. Throwing all of her old stuffed animals on the floor, going through the books on the shelf, and going through her vanity. "Where is it? Where is it?" She cried frantically. She just couldn't find it anywhere.

Sarah fell to the floor against her bed and put her head into her hands and let out a groan. "You would do this you bastard! You would." She paused and lifted her head. "But let me tell you something, No matter where that damned book is, it's not going to hurt me! You will not have me! You won't, do you hear me!" Sarah heard a ripple of fabric but thought it was from her bed.

"My dear god, the dead could hear you! They are begging you to shut up."

Sarah jumped to her feet. "What are you doing here? I thought you left for good."

He smirked. "I had. But then you decided to be so melodramatic." He lifted his hand and waved it in the air. The book appeared out of nowhere. "Is this what you are looking for my dear?"

"Yes. Now give it to me." She ran to him and tried to grab it. He popped out of the way and she ran into the hallway.

"My dear girl, that is no way to treat your future husband. Now is it?"

She rolled her eyes and walked back into her room where he was standing by her window. "You are not my future husband. Now give me the damned book."

"Shhh. I don't think you want young Tobias to hear us."

"His name is Toby! Stop calling him Tobias." She was getting really angry now.

He laughed at her. "My sweet Sarah, his birth certificate says Tobias, does it not?" She nodded. "Then there you go. Tobias it is."

"Around here, we call him Toby. Now give me the book!"

"I will give it back when I feel like it, and to _whoever _I feel like it."

Her mouth dropped open. "That's not fair!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Have we not gotten over the whole, 'It's not fair' thing yet? Honestly, I thought since you were older, you would be over that. Seeing as how you're not, we will work on that also."

"We will not work on anything. I have a life Goblin King. It does _not_ include you."

He smiled at her. "You would think that, but trust me, it does." He showed her the book. "I will give this back in due time. Until then, enjoy this night with young Tobias. It might very well be your last." He disappeared while laughing.

"That bastard thinks he has it all figured out. Well, just so you know Goblin King, you don't." She turned around and went to spend the rest of the night with Toby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"Sarah, we're home!"

Her father walked into the living room and saw Sarah lying down on the couch watching TV. "Where's Karen?"

"She's in the kitchen. She needed a drink. Do you want me to drive you home?"

She shook her head. "No, I actually told Tobias that I was sleeping here." She closed her eyes knowing that she just messed up.

"Tobias? We haven't called him that in years. What made you call him that?"

"Dad, I didn't actually call him Tobias, I call him Toby to his face. It just slipped out now. I'm sorry."

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "It's okay. We probably should call him Tobias so he gets used to."

Sarah tilted her head at him. "Dad, everyone has nicknames. It's not a big deal." She yawned. "I'm going to bed though. I'll see you in the morning." She gave her father a hug and a kiss then started heading upstairs. "Goodnight Karen!" She called before walking into her room and changing into her pajamas.

At three in the morning Toby woke Sarah up crying. "What's wrong tobes?"

He climbed into the bed beside Sarah. "I had a nightmare about you."

She grabbed him and embraced him in a hug. She couldn't believe Jareth did this. How could he have told Toby about the whole story the first night he threatened it? He usually played stupid games first. Usually he hinted at it, and then got to the point. Maybe she was thinking it was him, and it wasn't. Maybe it was just an innocent nightmare. She swallowed then asked, "What happened sweetheart?"

His eyes filled with tears again. "You left. No one could find you. Then a guy showed up in my room and showed me through a crystal ball that you were being held captive in a tower like Rapunzel."

"Honey, that was a dream. It won't happen."

He shook his head. "He said it will. He kept saying it wasn't a dream. He said you will disappear and it will be my fault."

"Toby, it was a dream. Nothing is going to happen to me, and even if it does, it won't be your fault. Do you understand me?" She said sternly.

He nodded. "Can I sleep next to you? Just to make sure you don't disappear on me."

She smiled at him. "Of course. Close your eyes. We'll wake up to mom's eggs, ham, toast, and bacon in the morning. Then I'll ask her about the amusement park. Okay?"

Too bad she never her answer because Toby was already asleep. When she made sure that he was absolutely asleep, she got out of bed and walked to the downstairs bathroom. She sighed, hating to have to do this. But she knew she did. She shut the bathroom door.

"Jareth. We need to talk."

She stood there for what seemed like forever, but what was really only 5 minutes. Shaking her head she turned and started towards the door to leave the bathroom, but someone grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry I'm a little late, but someone wished away a little one and I had to attend to that matter at hand before I could come to you my dear." He licked his lips. "Now, what do we need to talk about? Does it involve you coming with me to the kingdom?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No, it doesn't. It involves you leaving my little brother alone. He hasn't done anything wrong and you need to leave him alone." Jareth leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and smile on his face. "He came into my room crying, telling me about a dream that—"

"Ah, yes. That dream that will inevitably come true my bride." He touched her face and then ran a finger over her lips.

She shook her head. "Don't call me that. It will never happen."

He tsked at her. "Still as stubborn as ever I see."

She walked away from him because the closeness was making her uneasy. He followed her to the other side of the bathroom. She sat down on the side of the bathtub. "Listen, I realize that you're used to getting your way, but you are not getting it this time. I swear, so leave my brother alone." He laughed loudly. "Shut up! You'll wake my parents up and Toby."

He laughed again. "Not a chance sweetheart. I put a spell on the walls of the bathroom. No one could hear you if they wanted to. In fact, I could literally be tearing you apart right now with you screaming bloody murder and no one would notice."

"You would never do that to me. That's not your flavor."

"You'd be surprised at what I would do my dear. In fact, I've done worse. Far worse, for much less."

"Less Jareth? I haven't done anything!"

He shrugged. "That's debatable."

"How so?"

He moved so fast and swiftly that when he appeared in front of her face, she flinched. "You beat me at my own labyrinth. Do you know how many people have done that?" Sarah stayed quiet. "None! That's how many. Then when I wanted you to stay and be my side, you refused. I'm still asking you to be by my side and you're still refusing. Yes, I have killed for much less. You should be counting your lucky stars that you're still alive!"

"If you hate me so much, then why are you still asking me to stay by your side and be your _bride_?_"_ Sarah spit out the last word like it was the worst word in the world.

"Is it not obvious to you?" She shook her head. "Because, I've fallen in love with you. There is no one quite like you. You and I are equals. We belong together."

"We do _not_ belong together." She stood up to face him. "We are not equals. I would never treat people the way you do!"

"That's also debatable."

She started towards the door to leave but she heard the door click locked. "Unlock the door Goblin King. You should remember that this is my world, not yours."

"I'll unlock it when I'm good and ready." He laughed. "I happen to enjoy your company no matter how immature you seem to be acting at the moment."

"All I want is to go to bed Goblin King. You do realize that us mortals need that, do you not?"

"In due time princess."

She let her head fall back and groaned like a child. "Goblin King, go bother someone else. For the love of god, bother someone else. If you don't let me out of here, I will pass out right here on the floor!"

He snickered at her. "Still as melodramatic as ever. You haven't changed. That's alright. We'll eventually make that part of you disappear. As I said, once you're mine, you will be changed dramatically."

She shook her and rolled her eyes. "First, you never said that, and second, I will never be yours. So stop thinking that I will be. Now, please just leave!"

"As you wish princess." The door unlocked and then he disappeared.

"Ugh, you never said if you would stop bothering Toby!" She said as she stalked out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Sarah and Toby were awoken by the smell of eggs and ham. They walked downstairs and sat down at the table waiting for breakfast. Karen looked at Toby, "Why aren't you ready for school?" Toby looked at Sarah.

"Karen, about that, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Karen and Sarah walked out to the living room. "Yes Sarah?" She asked annoyed.

"I was wondering if I could take Toby to the amusement park today." Karen went to say something but Sarah interrupted her. "Before you say anything, I would just like to say that with you guys moving, I'm not going to be able to see him as much, and this is just a one-time deal. I'm not going to do it all the time. I promise. I just want to spend the day with him is all."

Karen breathed in deeply. "Sarah, it's a school day. He really shouldn't miss school. You know how important school is."

"Karen, it's one day. Besides, he's leaving this school in a month. It's just one day, like I said, I will not be doing this again. I promise."

Karen looked at her thoughtfully and then nodded her head. "Fine, but there are rules. No letting him out of your sight, no rides that he shouldn't be on, and you know what I mean by that, the ones that he isn't tall enough for, and do not feed him a whole bunch of junk food!"

Sarah also nodded her head. "No problem. I got it. I promise, I will abide by the rules."

"Oh and Sarah, no more telling Toby any bedtime stories. I heard him crying last night and telling you about that dream. He's been telling me about these nightmares he's been having and I don't like them."

Why did she assume that Sarah was telling him bedtime stories? That just wasn't fair. "Karen, I promise I won't do it again." Even though she wasn't the one telling him stories, she would take the credit for it so that there would be no fighting.

Karen left for work early seeing as how she didn't have to bring Toby to school. Sarah walked out to Toby who was finishing his eggs and ham. "Toby, I talked to mom."

"What did she say?" He mumbled while eating.

"We don't talk to with our mouths full. It's not polite." She chastised him. "But, she said you can go with me to the amusement park." Toby jumped out of his seat and started jumping up and down. "There are rules though." Toby sat back down sadly. She looked at him sternly. "1. You do not run away from me for any reason, 2. No rides that you shouldn't be on, 3. You will not eat a whole bunch of junk food, 4. You will listen to me, and—" She smiled at him dramatically. "5. You will have the best day ever!"

Toby finished eating and ran upstairs to get dressed. While Sarah waited for him, she couldn't stop thinking about what Jareth had said to her about how he had fallen in love with her. She had thought that she made that part up. How could someone so cruel have fallen in love with someone? _A Goblin King could have feelings of love? Seriously? _"Sarah! Are you even listening to me?" Toby broke her concentration.

"Hmm?"

He put his hands on his hips and looked up at her. "I said, is this fine?" When she finally looked at him, she laughed.

She got down on her knees in front of him. "Toby, you cannot wear your cowboy costume for Halloween to the amusement park."

He gave her a look that seemed to say 'I'm mad at you, but fine.' But she wasn't sure. "Why can't I? I used it last year, I'm not gonna use it this year!"

She laughed again. "Because toby bear—" She pulled on the fringe attached to the costume, "these could get caught in some of the rides. We don't want you to get hurt, right?"

He nodded sadly and started to cry. "Aww, come on kiddo, why are you crying?"

He threw his arms around her neck almost knocking her over, but she put one hand on the floor to steady herself and him. "I don't wanna move to Texas! I don't wanna leave you."

Tears started to prick her eyes. She didn't think she was going to have to have this conversation with him right now. "I promise you Toby that we will talk all the time and we will still see each other. Nothing will stop us from seeing each other." She pulled Toby from her neck and had him face her. "Do you understand me?"

He nodded even though the tears were still streaming down his face. She wiped them away and smiled. "Okay, now let's go get you dressed. We have a day full of fun planned!"

Once inside the amusement park, Toby ran right towards the carousel. "Toby! What was rule number one?"

Toby stopped short and turned towards with sad face. "I'm sorry Sarah. I'm just essited."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Toby, it's excited. Not essited." Once she made it up to him, she took his hand. "I know you're excited so I won't yell at you, but do it again, and we will go home." She said sternly. Toby just nodded at her as he dragged her to the carousel.

Sarah was about to let him go on alone, but the ride attendant looked at her, "He's not allowed to go on alone. He needs to have a chaperone with him." She shrugged and walked up the ramp to the ride with him. He picked a horse that was blue and she picked the one that was purple next to him. After she helped him up on his, she hopped on hers. Sarah realized she hadn't been on one of these in years. Once the ride started moving, she felt like something was wrong. She looked all around her. She felt like someone was watching her and she just couldn't shake that feeling no matter how hard she tried. Sarah wanted to scream, she wanted to tell them to stop the ride. Take Toby off of it and drag him home, but she also didn't want him to freak out, so she sat there just looking around at everyone's faces.

Trying to see if any of them was Jareth_._ She couldn't recognize any features that would belong to him, but then again, she knew he could hide his identity well. When the carousel turned around again, she did see someone staring at her. It was a guy who looked like he was around 21, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, and he was muscular. Sarah had to admit he was cute. She just didn't know why he was staring at her. But, she was about to find out.

Once the ride stopped, Sarah took Toby and walked right over to the guy who was staring at her. "Hey, what's your problem?"

He looked at her confused. "Excuse me?" Well, he didn't sound like Jareth. That was a good thing, but she wasn't being fooled.

"What's your problem? Why were you staring at me?" She couldn't shake this feeling that maybe he was really Jareth in disguise.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I thought you were pretty. Sorry."

"Thought? You don't still think?" She was feeling a little confused.

"Sarah, I wanna go on rides!"

She looked down and put a hand up to Toby. "Hold on Toby. Give me a minute." Sarah looked up at the guy. "So which is it? Did you think I was pretty, or still am pretty?"

He shook his head as in disbelief. "I think you're pretty, but I also think you're crazy." He looked at his watch then back at her. "I gotta go. I have to go pick up my niece from my sister's house." He turned around and walked away without a second glance.

Sarah swallowed. Now she knew that he wasn't Jareth. Jareth would have played games with her, talked in riddles, and he certainly wouldn't have left her standing there. Toby tugged on her arm. "Who was that?"

"Just a guy Toby. Just a guy."

She grabbed his hand and started walking towards Toby's favorite ride, the tilt-a-whirl. All of a sudden, Toby stopped and started crying. Sarah got down beside him and looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong Toby?"

"I see the guy from my dream. The guy who said you would disappear and it would be my fault." He cried even harder.

Sarah's eyes opened wide. She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Where is he Toby? Point him out to me." She tried to say it as soothingly as she could, but she didn't think it worked.

Toby pointed over towards the house of mirrors. When she turned, he wasn't there. Although, she wasn't sure what form he showed himself to Toby in the dream. This could be hard to pick out anyone, even though there was no one standing where Toby had just pointed. "Where Toby? I don't see anyone."

"He's gone. I don't know where he went."

She hugged him. "It's okay. Let's forget about him, and just have fun. Remember, I said rule five was having the best day ever! Not worrying about the guy in your dream. Right?"

"Right!"

"Alright, then let's go." Sarah grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the tilt-a-whirl all the while looking over her shoulder for Jareth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

After Sarah brought Toby home, she got a phone call from her friend Sandra. Sandra had asked her to come over. She had been neglecting her friendships since she went to college. Although she did call them every once in a while, she never visited even though they had offered her more than enough times to go over, watch movies, even act some of them out because they knew that she loved acting. She would often refuse saying she was busy with family things. _It's time to spend some time with her. You haven't seen in almost a year!_ Her subconscious yelled at her. She almost said no, but then she decided against it.

"Sure Sandra, I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

Sandra squealed into the phone. "Great! We're having pizza! See you soon." Then she hung up. Because Sandra lived on the other side of town, Sarah had to turn around in her beat up Chevy truck. It only took fifteen minutes to get to her place. She hadn't been here in so long. _I wonder if she changed the place around?_ Sarah thought to herself. Sandra was one of the lucky few people Sarah knew that got their own place straight out of high school. Sarah got out of the car and walked up to the door.

When she got to the door, Sandra opened it and threw her arms around Sarah's neck then pulled back and looked at her. "Ohmigod! I've missed you much! You haven't changed though. You still look like the old you!" _She still talks forever._ Sarah just nodded and smiled. "Come inside and meet my new friend. I met him a couple of days ago. He's so sweet, not to mention extremely handsome!" Sarah's eyes opened wide with mock excitement.

"Where did you meet him?"

Sandra narrowed her eyes in thought, opened her mouth then closed it and looked at Sarah. "I actually don't remember. That's weird. Anyways, he's really nice. Come on in! The pizza's getting cold." Sandra ushered Sarah in. "He's upstairs using the phone for a minute."

Sarah nodded. "What's his name?"

"Jay. Just wait till you meet him Sarah. You'll think he's perfect for me!" Sandra said as she ran out to the kitchen then ran back with the pizza. "He'll be down in a couple of minutes. I can't believe it's been so long since we've seen each other. How have things been? Are you still trying to act and stuff? Have a seat."

"Life's just fine." Sarah sat down on Sandra's plaid couch and looked at all the pictures on the wall. She was even surprised to see some of them together as children and teenagers. She took a piece of pizza and bit into it then looked at Sandra. "Yea, I'm still trying to act. It's just taking a little longer than usual."

Sandra placed a hand on Sarah's knee, "Keep it up, I know you'll make it. You were the most talented in drama club. Everyone said so!"

"Thanks. That means a lot. I'm going to try my best."

"Ah, the guest of honor has arrived I presume." Sarah turned around and saw Jareth standing there. She jumped up and swallowed. She almost called out his name, but was interrupted by Sandra.

She jumped up and walked over to Jareth and introduced him to Sarah. "Yep, this is Sarah! My very best friend in the whole world, even though we stopped hanging out when she went to college." Jareth tsked at Sarah.

"That's not very nice to do to your best friend. Now is it Sarah?"

She shook her head. "Sandra, I'm sorry, but I was always busy. I never meant to not hang out with you."

Sandra walked over to Sarah. "I know, and I understand. It's not that big a deal. Jay is just giving you a hard time, just like I was." She started giggling. Then in an instant she stopped. "I forgot! The brownies are in the oven. I better go get them before they burn!"

"Do you want any help?" Sarah asked her.

"No, stay here and talk to Jay. Get to know each other." The look she gave Sarah clearly said _'Get to know him for me.' _

Sandra walked out of the room and Jareth walked over to Sarah. "Look, I don't know what you're up to, but you need to leave my friend alone." She hissed through her teeth.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "You my darling, need to pick one. I either leave Tobias alone, or I leave Sandra alone. Choose. If you choose Tobias, he shall have no more dreams, and maybe that version of the dream won't come true, but another one will." He paused then shrugged. "If you choose Sandra, then I shall leave her alone and you will have Karen to deal with because young Tobias will be having nightmares every night. Do you understand?"

Sarah turned her head away from her. "Do you understand me?" He raised his voice a little.

She looked back at him. "Yes, I do understand." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I just don't understand why you can't leave the people I love alone."

He chuckled. "Come now, we've already discussed this."

"No, we didn't. We didn't discuss anything. Except for you "loving" me and blah blah blah."

He put his face in hers. "I do love you, and I will have you at any costs." He looked into the kitchen where Sandra was trying to pry the brownies from the pan. "So make your choice now."

Sarah didn't say anything, she just looked at him defiantly. "If you don't decide, I'll bother them both. But, I do believe I faintly heard you say before you left the bathroom last night say 'Ugh, you didn't say if you would stop bothering Toby!' Do I have that right?"

_He heard me? He heard me and he just let me walk away without an answer!_ She screamed at herself. "Yes. You have that right." She spit at him. She was fuming now. What was she supposed to do?

"I believe you have a decision to make. And you only have ten seconds to make it. Tick tock Sarah. The clock is winding down."

She looked at Sandra and thought of Toby. How could she do this? How could she make this choice? She looked back at him and closed her eyes. "Fine. I've made my decision."

He opened his eyes wide and stared at her in wonder. "That fast? I thought it would have been a fight with you. Especially with the spirit in your blood."

"Don't mock me Jareth. This is a hard decision for me, but it had to be made." She took one more look at Sandra and exhaled. "I choose for you to leave Toby alone."

"Interesting. I thought you would have chosen Sandra."

Sarah shook her head. "Sandra's an adult, she can handle herself and nightmares don't scare her like the ones you give Toby."

"I certainly didn't mean to frighten young Tobias, I meant to get through to you. You should have known that princess."

She glared into his eyes. "Well, you scared him."

Jareth smiled. "I'm sorry Princess. I'll send him a cute dream tonight of you. Will that make up for everything?"

"Not at all!"

He shrugged and walked away to the table near the couch. "I'll do it anyways. Just because I can." He turned back towards Sarah. "Though, I am glad you chose Tobias to be the one to be left alone. I rather like Sandra. She's entertaining. Don't you think?"

Sarah scowled at him. "I'd rather you leave them both alone!"

He shrugged and closed his eyes. "That's not going to happen. You made a decision. Now you must abide by it." Then he opened his eyes. "Unless you want them both to have to have the dreams. Which, let me reassure you, can be done precious."

Sarah uncrossed her arms and looked at Jareth defeated for the minute. She hated feeling defeated, especially against him. "No, no not Toby. Just leave him alone."

"As you wish my dear."

She looked in at Sandra who was taking way too long to get back into the room with the brownies. She couldn't see her anymore. She looked back at Jareth. It couldn't possibly take this long to go get brownies! "Where's the book? I want it back Jareth! It is mine after all!"

She felt good being back to herself and not feeling so defeated. Jareth looked at her with a smirk, "I believe I told you that I would give it back _when _and to _who _I felt like it. Do you not remember that?"

She sighed. "I do remember. Do you remember that the book is my property? Now where is the book?"

"What book?" Sandra asked when she walked back into the room with the tray full of brownies.

Sarah and Jareth both jerked their heads in her direction. "Ah, Sandra, so good of you to join us. Sarah and I got into a discussion about Pride and Prejudice. She wanted to borrow it." He looked at Sarah. "Didn't you Sarah?"

She snapped her head back towards Jareth. "Ye- Yea, that's what we were talking about." She narrowed her eyes at him. _What are you up to Goblin king?_ She looked at Sandra. "Sandra, I'm sorry, I really have to leave now. I have a huge test to study for. I'll call you tomorrow. Please be care-"

"Sarah, may I speak to alone for a minute in the kitchen?"

She turned her head back to Jareth. "We can talk right here. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front Sandra."

He shook his head. "No, it cannot actually. I must talk to you alone. It's of the utmost importance." He looked at Sandra. "You don't mind do you?"

She shook her head violently back and forth as she blushed an smiled. "Not at all."

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. "Sarah, let me tell you right now that if you tell anyone anything about me there will be dire consequences. Do you understand me?"

"You don't scare me. After all, You have no power over-"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." He growled.

"Why not? It worked before, it will work again."

"Not here it won't. If you remember, that only works when I take a child away from someone. I haven't taken a child away from anyone. Here, I may not have power over you, but I do have power over the weather, your dreams, and the elements. Don't test me Sarah. Don't push me to far. You will see how truly cruel I can be." He hissed at her.

She was shocked. "What are you talking about?"

He laughed. "I may not have power _over _you, but I have power over pretty much everything else around you. Don't test me. I will make your friends life _very_ unpleasant."

Sarah turned around and stalked off with Jareth laughing behind her. She walked up to Sandra and hugged her goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Sarah sped off in the direction of her house but at the last second decided to turn and head towards her old favorite hangout spot. The park. She decided it would be good to go and think about some things. How was she going to defeat Jareth this time? If she could even defeat Jareth this time. Also, how was she going to stay close to Toby while he away in Texas and she lived _here_. Maybe she would switch colleges and move to Texas? But then she would leave Sandra stuck with Jareth. That just wouldn't work! What could she do? She had to think about this situation more intently considering they were leaving in such a short time, but then there was Jareth who was back and who was promising to cause such chaos in her life. What could she do? In the labyrinth, she had no time to really think things through, so she just did them on a whim, maybe that was the key. Maybe dealing with Jareth on a whim was the key.

Once at the park, she jumped out of the car and ran to the middle of the bridge and sat down in the middle of it and began let loose the tears that she had wanted to cry but never did. Sarah placed her head in her hands and just let herself go. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She cried long enough to let it all out, but not long enough to let anyone know what she was doing. She looked up, and noticed a squirrel looking at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked the squirrel as she wiped her eyes and stood up. The squirrel scampered away.

Sarah noticed that the park was completely empty, so she walked over to the swing set. She knew she should probably go home considering it was after nine and starting to get really dark, but she just wanted to be alone in her favorite place right now. She sat down on a swing and thought of the times before met Jareth, how miserable she was, but how much better life was. What if she had never made that stupid wish? Would she have met him someday anyways? Was it her destiny to meet him? She rested her head on the chain of the swing as she swung lightly and sighed.

Life was not going the way she wanted it to. College was harder than she imagined, although she was doing fairly well. At least she wasn't failing. Of course she was taking Drama classes in school and then taking some outside of school as well. She wasn't the best one in her class, but she was pretty good. Her teacher told her so. More tears swelled in her eyes. She didn't want to keep crying, but she couldn't help it. What was she going to do? She dragged her feet to stop the swing and stood up wiping her tears.

"Come now, why the tears? I told you I would leave young Tobias alone."

Sarah closed her eyes and started walking away. "He's not here right now. My mind is just playing tricks on me." She said aloud.

He snickered. "Of course I'm here you insolent mortal." He started following her. "You can hear me talking obviously." He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder and turned her into him as he hugged her. "Now, tell me why you are crying. Maybe I could be of some assistance."

Sarah tried to push him away but it was no use, he was just to strong. "You can't help me! I can only help myself." Then she started crying even harder. "Maybe I can't even help myself."

He picked her up easily with grace. "Put me down! I can walk. I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

He laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Are you forgetting that I cannot make you do anything you don't want to here?" She shook her head. "Good. I'm only carrying you to your truck. Now relax. We're going to have a little chat."

"I can walk to my truck." She said while sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Of course my dear, but with me carrying you, we'll get there faster." And it was true. They were already there. He set her down and she unlocked the door to her truck. Once she got inside, she saw him sitting down in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?"

He grabbed her hand. "I'm here to talk to you. Now, why were you crying?"

She snatched her hand back and scoffed at him. She didn't like him being this close to her. It wasn't fair to her. While she was certain she wanted nothing to do with him, she couldn't deny that he wasn't extremely good looking and that he was making her body react in ways that it shouldn't be. "It's none of your concern. I am none of your concern."

He laughed. "I wish you would learn that you _are_ my concern dear princess. May I be of some assistance to you and your problems?"

She looked up at him. Did he know what her problems were? He couldn't possibly know. She hadn't told anyone her problems. She hadn't planned on it either. She looked at him defiantly, "What problems are you talking about?" She said evenly. She hadn't even lost control of her voice. She was very proud of herself. Sarah almost smiled, but she decided against it.

"Problems?" Sarah nodded. "How about the problems at home Sarah. Well, not you're home per say, but you're old home. Where young Tobias and your father and step-mother are moving away, and then of course, you think of me as a menace. Even though I assure you I am not."

Now she was getting mad. _How the hell did he know? _"How?"

He moved his hand up and started playing with her hair. "How did I know about your family? Is that what you are wondering my precious thing?" She nodded. "I've been keeping an eye on you since you left the Labyrinth." Sarah's eyes opened wide in shock. All those times that she felt like she was being watched, she was! It was him. Of course it was him. "Yes my precious thing, I've been watching you since then. Did you really think I would let you leave and never come for you again?" She swallowed and he came closer. The cab of the truck was to small. She reached behind her to open the door but she heard it lock. "Not yet Darling. We are not done talking."

"Jareth, please. It's time for you to move on. There's nothing there between us. What you have is wishful thinking!" She turned around in her seat and tried to unlock the door but it wouldn't budge. She turned back to him. "Unlock the door Jareth!" He shook his head. "What do you want from me?" She screamed at him.

"I want you to return with me to my kingdom. As my queen of course. Nothing less than that will suit you. You were born to be my queen. Did you know that?"

She shook her head furiously. "No, I did not know that. I will never go back with you, do you understand that? Do you understand that I have a life here?"

He growled and dropped her hair. "Then you have just made this a game to me. Are you ready for this game? Are you sure you want to play this with me? It will be much more challenging then the Labyrinth ever was. This one will include your friends and possibly your family should I choose it."

"You can't do that! It's not fair!"

"Fair?" He drawled. "Didn't we talk about this the first night I came back to your house after the Labyrinth?" She nodded. "Life isn't fair! So stop with its not fair non-sense." He caressed her face. "I swear on all the gods, we will work on your attitude and your outlook on life once you are mine. You will seem like a different person to most, but I know that you will still be you." He sighed a breath of what sounded like excited relief. "I can't wait for that day. And until then," He looked at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Let the games begin." Then he snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving a bunch of glitter in the cab of the truck and Sarah to cry for what seemed like hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long, but my computer is being fixed and I needed to find a new way to write for now. Hopefully this will help for now! Any suggestions or anything, just PM me. :) Hope you're liking the story!**

Sarah strolled into her apartment around midnight, which she figured was really late. She left Sandra's house around sevenish and then headed right to the park. Did she really stay there that long? She just couldn't remember how long she stayed there after Jareth had surprised her with his idea of a game. As she walked by the coffee table, she threw her keys down and flopped down on the couch reaching for the tv remote.

She turned it on after deciding that she just wouldn't sleep tonight. She had so much to think about. On the nightstand behind her she grabbed the notepad she always kept there but the pen fell to the floor. "Of course. Now I have to get up, even though I was comfortable." She grumbled to herself. She got up and grabbed the pen then decided to go make some coffee. After making it with extra sugar and cream she walked back to the living and sat down instead of lying down. How was she supposed to defeat Jareth at this game if she didn't even know what game it was? She planned on writing down everything she knew about the Goblin King, but instead she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she saw the notepad and the coffee that she didn't drink. "What was I trying to do last night?" Then she looked at the clock. "Oh shit! I'm late for work." She quickly jumped in the shower then got dressed and made it work fifteen minutes late.

"Sarah, you've been late six times this month. I can't keep having you be late. It's not good for business."

Sarah closed her eyes as her boss Eric chastised her. "I know Eric. I'm sorry, I overslept. I don't know what happened." She knew exactly what happened, but she couldn't tell him. Who would believe her anyways? Everyone would think she's crazy. They would probably throw her into a padded cell.

Eric followed her out of the break room. "If you're late one more time, I'm going to have to let you go."

Sarah turned to face him. "Eric, you can't! I need this job! It's helping me pay for college and my acting classes. Please, please don't do that. I'll do better, I promise." She was begging and she never did that.

He sighed. "Only because you're my best worker here, you have two more chances, after that though, I do have to let you go. I'm sorry. It's a business Sarah. Friendship comes second, you know this." She nodded and went to wait tables. It wasn't the best job in the world, but it was a job.

After an hour of work had passed, Darin walked in. He sat down in her section and waited patiently for her to come over. "Hello, my names Sarah and-"

He put up a hand and laughed at her. "Sarah, I know who you are. You don't have to do the speil for me."

She laughed nervously. She looked behind her to see if Eric was watching, and luckily he wasn't. She already had one problem, she didn't need another. "Actually, I really do. It's part of my job."

He put his hand on hers. "Okay, well let's pretend like you already said it."

She moved her hand away from his. "Darin, this is no place for you to be doing this." She looked towards Eric again, who was looking at her this time. She just smiled at him and turned back towards Darin. "I am working. This is not professional and my boss is watching."

Darin laughed again. "Sarah," he began but stopped. She could see such sadness in his eyes.

"What is it Darin?"

"Is everything alright over here?" Sarah turned and saw Eric standing right behind her.

Darin looked up between Eric and Sarah. He noticed that Sarah was looking at him nervously. "Oh, no. I just couldn't decide what to order. I was just asking her and she was giving me lots of good suggestions."

Sarah let out a silent breath of relief. Darin might have just saved her job. Eric turned to her. "Sarah, may I speak to you in my office?" Or then again, maybe not. She groaned inwardly and looked at Darin then shrugged and followed Eric.

* * *

"I saw what happened."

Sarah's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

Eric sat down in his big comfy black leather chair while he gestured for Sarah to sit the plastic orange across from his desk. She sat down and she noticed he put up new pictures of his sister and her family. And as usual, the desk was completely messy. She had the sudden urge to jump up and start cleaning it.

He folded his hands together and stared into his eyes. "I saw him grab your hand, and I also saw you take your hand away. I'm not mad at you. I have half a mind to throw him out of here right now!" There was a rage in his eyes that she had never seen before. "No one, and I mean no one is going to touch you and get away with it."

"Eric, I'm fine." She said soothingly. Trying to calm him down. "He's been asking me out for a date for a while now, but I've had to say no because, well because of family things."

Eric's eyes lightened up a little bit. "What would you do if I asked you out?"

Sarah was taken aback. She didn't even know that Eric had liked her. This was a total surprise to her. "Isn't that wrong? We work together. You're my boss."

He laughed a little. "It's fine as long as we wouldn't let our relationship get in the way of work."

"Can I think about it?" Eric's face dropped. "I have a lot going on right now. It's honestly the truth. I just found out that my family is moving to Texas and I have to find a way to I don't know, either get them to stay here or move there, or stay close to them. I know that sounds selfish, and maybe it is, but I don't want to lose them."

Eric nodded. "I understand. You just let me know when you make the decision." He stood up and walked over to Sarah. "Now, get back to work, but if he touch's you again, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Eric, you can't be serious! He's harmless. He's just a guy who has a harmless crush on me."

"I don't care. He's not allowed to touch you like that. Especially while you're working. It could get you into a lot of trouble." Eric looked at her. "Does he understand that?"

She looked at him. "I explained that to him." She placed her hand on her hip. "Are you sure this isn't about you being jealous?"

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Sarah burst out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me. Eric, will you please relax?" She asked him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I mean, it's not like I'm getting married or anything." She continued laughing as she walked towards Darin and then she saw Sandra walk in. What was tonight? Reunite with Sarah night? Who was next? Amanda? Jeff? Or even worse, Jareth?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Sarah was getting ahead of herself. Amanda and Keith hadn't been in her life for much longer than Sandra. She didn't what she would do if Amanda or Keith walked in. After what they did, she couldn't bear to see them. Yes, Amanda was her very best friend at one time, but best friends don't do what she did to her. Then there was Keith. Keith, her first boyfriend. Of course they hadn't been together for very long, but long enough that it hurt when Amanda and him hooked up at a party. When she walked in and saw them, it looked they were in a daze, and they tried to deny that they knew what they were doing. She didn't care. She saw it with her own eyes.

Tears started pooling in her eyes so shook the memory away and walked over to Darin and took his order, then put it in. After that, she walked over to Sandra at the bar and asked her what was up.

"Nothing. Just having a rough day."

Sarah placed her elbow on the bar and rested her head on her hand. "Why?"

Sandra groaned. "Just lonely. I mean, I know I have Jay, but he just doesn't seem so interested." Sandra sounded so sad, like she about to cry. "In fact, he keeps asking about you." Sandra looked up at Sarah and she could see resentment in Sandra's eyes. "Nothing for nothing Sarah, I know we're best friends, but this sucks. He should like me. Not you. You have Darin, and Eric."

_How does she know this? _Sarah thought to herself. "What do you mean?"

"I can tell by the way Eric's looking at you, and Darin. I mean, it's common sense. If you can't see it, then you're really dumber than I thought you were."

_Why the hell is she being this way? _"Okay, how about you have a drink? It's on me."

Sandra stood up. "You know what Sarah? I don't want your sympathy, and at the moment, I don't want your friendship!" Sarah was sincerely hurt by Sandra's words. Sandra turned to walk away, but stopped in her tracks and turned back towards Sarah. "Oh and Sarah?"

Sarah looked up at her and was hoping to hear her apologize. "Yea?" She said hopefully.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"

She said it so fast that Sarah didn't even have a chance to stop her. All of a sudden Sarah's breathing slowed. Everything else happened in slow motion. Everyone in the restaurant stopped moving besides Sarah and Sandra. Sandra looked around confused. "What did I just do?" She looked into Sarah's eyes. "I don't know why I said that."

Sarah let one of the earlier tears that she had kept in, fall out of her eye and off of her cheek. "One of the worst things imaginable you could have ever done to me." She walked over to Sandra and just before she made it to her Jareth grabbed Sarah by the wrist. "How could you say those awful words?" She screamed at her.

Jareth stepped in front of Sarah. "I made her. Well, not technically. I actually just jumped into a dream of hers and mentioned to her casually that if she were mad enough at you, she could say those words and be done with you." He waved his hand dismivelly.

Sarah went to slap Jareth, but he grabbed her other wrist. "Oh no, there is no need for violence my pet."

"Jareth, I can't go with you! I have to stay with my family. I have to spend as much time with them as I can."

There she goes again, begging. She wasn't the type to beg. Maybe she could get him to forget about this whole thing?

"What's said is said." He smiled at her. "You, more than anyone should know this."

"I realize that, and you also said you wanted to play a game! What kind of game is it, if you just get me handed to you?" She asked nervously. "I mean, seriously Jareth, this doesn't suit you. You know this and I know this!"

Jareth looked at Sandra then at Sarah and laughed. "I'm sorry precious, but what's said is said. That's all there is to it." He looked back at Sandra. "Say goodbye to your friend now. Although she won't remember this in the morning."

Sarah started crying. "Sandra, I- I'll miss you." Then she turned to Jareth. "What about my parents? What about Toby? I haven't even gotten to see them today! Or say I love them or anything!"

Jareth leaned down and kissed her forhead. "They'll forget all about you by tomorrow anyways. So don't worry about it."

Sarah stopped the tears at once. She stomped her foot. "I will worry about it! That's my family! You may not have family, but I do and I love them deeply! I know you don't have a heart, but I do!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jareth who looked calm during her explosion lost his composure. "Enough! I will not have you talk to your King in such a manner!"

She spit at his feet. "You are not my king."

Jareth turned towards Sandra, "You have two choices. 1. You can let her go and never see her again or 2. You can go through my Labyrinth to try to win her back." He held a finger up to Sandra before she could speak. "But I will warn you, my Labyrinth is not easy to navigate and it is not a friendly place. Only one person has beaten it, and it was only because I allowed her to. I wanted her to win. I wanted her to become my bride." Sarah was completely shocked. She thought she had won because of her own accord. "I wanted her to be my queen. Everyone else who has ever been through my Labyrinth has perished. And I don't want to let her go, so I shall assure you, you will have no luck in my Labyrinth."

Sandra's eyes popped opened. "Yes, you heard that right my dear Sandra. Perished. Now, what is your choice? I need to know within the next thirty seconds."

Sandra looked at Sarah. "Sarah, I'm so sorry, but I don't want to die." Sandra looked back at Jareth, "I choose number 1. I hate to let her go, but I don't want to die."

Jareth gave a smile that showed his crooked teeth. "Excellent."

"No! No, this can't be happening! Jareth, please? Please! Don't do this to me! If you really _love_ me as you say you do, you won't do this to me!"

Jareth looked at Sandra, "Say goodbye Sandra." He drawled. "You won't remember a Sarah Williams by the time you wake up in the morning." Sarah felt the tears falling. She had lost. How could she fight this? How could she get away? "Sarah, are you ready?"

"No! Never. I'll never be ready for you to take me away! EVER!" And with that, he wrapped his arms around her and they were gone with a puff of glitter.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in a huge bed in the biggest bedroom she had ever been in. She had to blink a couple of time because the sun was so bright. She walked over to the window and realized there was no escaping from the window. It was to high, and and she also realized that she really was in the Underground again. "Beautiful view isn't it?"

She jumped and turned around. "Usually I would say yes, but under these circumstances, I'm going to say no." She walked back over to the bed and sat down on it. "Why can't you just let me go home? Where I belong?"

"You are home. You belong here. You are my equal." He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, Sarah stood up and walked over to the window again. "Can't stand to be near me?"

"I can't stand to be anywhere near you! I hate you!" _You don't hate him. You just hate what he's done. Admit it!_ Her subconsience screamed at her.

"Come now Sarah, things will change. You will see." He gave her a sly smile.

She spit on the floor near his feet. "Nothing will ever change! Why can't you see you that?"

Jareth growled. "You will not act like this to your king!"

"As I said before you are not my king! You will never be my king!"

"I grow tired of you acting like a child. You will accept the fact that you are here forever. Whether you like it or not."

Jareth walked over to Sarah and she backed into the corner. "Jareth, I want to go home! Just let me go. This isn't funny anymore. I don't even get a chance to get rescued. The person who wished me away was scared away because of you!"

Jareth pushed up against Sarah and she felt herself shiver, both because of the brick wall behind her and because of the contact between them. "That was all her own decision. She didn't have to make that decision you know. She could have risked my Labyrinth. She could have chose to come to your rescue. That's what a real friend would have done. She obviously was not a true friend my dear."

Sarah pushed Jareth with all her might. He moved maybe two inches she thought and then he was back again. "Would you like to keep this up? I have work to do, but we could go like this all day."

"I want to go home! I want to see Toby!"

A small smirk played at the side of his lips. "You want to see young Tobias huh?" Sarah nodded. Jareth waved his hand and a crystal formed. "Take a look. Here he is. He's packing. For his move to Texas."

"I haven't been out that long!" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, but time does move here a bit differently than it does where you're from. While you were sleeping, a whole two weeks went by." He caressed her face. "And you did sleep for four days my dear. That journey here did so knock you out. I was actually kind of worried about you."

Sarah stared at Toby. She couldn't believe he was moving already. Her heart ached. She had never hurt this bad. She grabbed the Crystal ball and threw it.

"Had enough of that of my pet." He said as he stroked her hair.

"I hate you! I hate you! Why can't you understand that I hate you?" She screamed at him.

He growled even louder than last time. "I've had enough of your attitude. It's time for you to go."

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Go? Go where? Home?" She almost kissed him. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or a joke. "You're sending me home? Oh thank you!"

He laughed a maniacle laugh. "Oh no my dear. You'll see." With a snap of his finger she was gone from the bedroom and in another room.

There was a cot and a window with bars on it. She tried the door, but it was locked. "Jareth!" She looked out the window and saw that she was in the tower. "How did I end up in this mess?" She walked over to the cot and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**My computer is STILL being fixed. Hopefully I'll be able to get it fixed and be able to write more soon, I noticed that I messed up a bit in this chapter so I went and fixed it up. I'm going to write another chapter right now. Hopefully you all like it! **

**Thanks for the reviews and the favorites. It makes me happy everytime I get an email. :) You all make me smile! Until next time, happy reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sarah woke up the next morning and rose out of her cot. She was a little disoriented, because she forgot where she was at first until she got up and walked to the window. when she looked out, she saw a rose garden down below the window. She could smell them from where she was. They smelled amazing. She closed her eyes for a minute and wished she was outside sitting around them. She opened her eyes and looked out more and saw the goblin city, beyond that, she saw the junk yard and then the forest. When she raised her head a little more, she saw the Labyrinth. She sighed. "Why me?" She asked as she turned around and went to lay back down on the bed.

Sarah decided she was not going to do anything. She was just going to lay there and die. _"Can I even die here?"_ She thought to herself as she flipped over and stared at the wall.

"No you can not." Sarah heard Jareth's voice and she turned back around and looked at him. "Even if you were on the brink of death, I would do anything and everything in my power to make it so you would not die. I would have my fae doctors," He put a finger on his lip, then pointed at her. "who are very good doctors I might add, I would have them work on you until they healed you." Sarah dragged her legs up to her chest and hugged herself close. "What's the matter Princess?" She shook her head and stared at the window. "There's something wrong. I can tell by the look in your eyes."

She looked him in the eyes with as much of an intimidating look as she could manage. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

He laughed, apparently it wasn't intimidating enough. "I can hear everything you are thinking." He grinned at her and went to sit by her she got up and walked over to the window. "Here's a helpful tip Sarah, my Princess, my _future_ bride."

Sarah turned around and screamed at him. "Don't call me that! I will never be your bride!"

He continued on as if he hadn't heard a word she said, "If you think about trying to escape, I will know about it." He walked over to her and she backed into the brick wall. "I know that you thought about trying to escape last night, but thought better of it because the window was so high up." He chuckled. "Did you think I would put somewhere where you could get away? Besides, the Labyrinth is under strict orders _not _to allow you in or out."

Sarah sunk to the floor and covered her ears. She wanted to hear none of this. She started to recite a play she had starred in, in high school. Jareth sunk down to her level. "Come come now! You are a grown woman now! Stop acting so melodramatic. I should think you want this kind of life. I can give you everything you've ever dreamed of." He grabbed Sarah by the arms and dragged her back up to a standing postition. Once she was standing upright, she sunk right back down to the floor. "You insulant little girl! Stand up!"

"What am I? First you tell me I'm a grown woman, and now I'm a little girl? Pick one!"

"You're the choosing to act like a child. So this all on you."

Sarah looked up at him. "I'm only acting this way because of you."

He looked down into her eyes. "I said stand up."

"No." She said defiantly.

He smirked. "Do you want me to show what I can do my sweet Sarah?" She gulped and shook her head no. "I'm going to show you anyways." Jareth sunk down to her level again and stared into her eyes. "Stand up." Sarah shook her head again. "Alright, you want to make this difficult? We can do it the hard way." He gazed into her eyes again. "Stand up." He said more forcefully.

Suddenly, Sarah started to rise up against the wall. "Why am I starting to stand? I don't want to do this?" She asked in a distressed voice. "How can this be happening? You have no power over me!"

He laughed an evil laugh. "No my dear, I had no power over you when you wished away Tobias. Now that you have been wished away, I have all the power in the world over you. I can make you do whatever I want you to do."

Jareth snapped his fingers and a table appeared with scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, toast, orange juice, milk and lots of fruit. Sarah just stared at it. _"He doesn't expect me to eat does he?"_

He snapped his fingers again and two chairs appeared. One at each end of the table. Jareth walked over to one and sat down. "Sarah come sit down and eat with me." Sarah turned around and looked down at the roses and sighed wishing to be sitting among them again. "Sarah, look at me." Sarah shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Fine. Then get over here and eat!" He said forcefully. Sarah's body turned toward the table and she started moving, before she got to far away from the window, she grabbed the bars and held them tight. "Oh for crying out loud!" Jareth got up and walked over to her. "Don't you ever listen to anyone? If you just listened to me, things would be much easier on you now then are."

"No. I will not be forced into doing things. I don't like it Jareth."

Jareth grabbed her hands and pulled them from the bars. He walked her over to her chair and pushed her in. "There's a good girl." He said as he patted her on the shoulder. "Now eat."

Sarah started piling the food onto her plate and then looked at him. She even poured herself some orange juice. "I don't feel like eating. Being kidnapped tends to take your hunger away. Sorry."

He scoffed at her. "I'd hardly call it kidnapping. I never forced you against your will here."

Her jaw dropped. "That's exactly what you did!"

He smirked. "After someone wished you away my dear."

"_You_ went into Sandra's dream and told her to do it! You just as much told me so. So yes, this whole thing is your fault!" She could feel the tears spring to hear eyes again, but she wouldn't let him see her cry.

"Fine, you are correct. Now eat."

She shook her head. "I don't want to eat with you!"

"Eat!" His voice boomed through-out the castle. Sarah's hand reached for the fork and took a bite of the eggs.

"Jareth," She started in between bites. "This whole mind-control thing isn't funny. Please, stop? I'm asking you nicely."

Jareth flicked his wrist and a dress appeared out of nowhere. Sarah stared at it. It was exactly like the dress she wore in the ballroom, only it was midnight blue. "This is what you will wear after you shower. We have company coming later and we have to be presentable."

Sarah sighed. "Didn't you hear a word I said?" She asked as she took another bite of the food that she wasn't even hungry for.

"I heard you, and it's necessary my dear. Especially when you deliberately decide that you don't want to listen to me." He sat down and started cutting into his ham. "Carlida will be in your bed chambers to help you dress after you bathe." Sarah went to cut him off, but he stopped her. "Must we go over this again? I will make you do it. If you just do as I ask, you will be treated like gold." He grinned at her.

_"God, why is he so hot? Why can't he be nicer? Why can't he be a person? Wait, what is he?"_ She thought to herself. He chuckled and she remembered that he could read her mind. She blushed.

"What are you, Jareth?"

Jareth stopped eating mid-bite and looked at her. "Whatever do you mean? I'm the Goblin King. I've already told you this."

Sarah shook her head. "I know that, but are you a person, like a human being?"

He laughed a hearty full laugh as he threw his head back. "My dear, That's something we will discuss later." He paused for a brief moment. "After we are married."

Sarah shook her head feverishly. "No. I will _not_ marry you! That you can't make me do."

Again he laughed. "My sweet, sweet Sarah, I can make you do _anything_ I want you to. When will you understand this?"

She looked at him as she took the last bite of her eggs. "When?"

He snapped his plate of food away. "When what my dear?"

"When are we getting _married_?"

He stood up from the table and walked over to the door. "That my precious thing, is a surprise to you." He smiled as he put his hand on the doorknob. "Eat all of that." He said forcefully. "When it's gone, call my name. I'll be waiting to take you to your bed chambers so you can get ready for tonight. Until then, enjoy." He smiled and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter** 11**

Jareth walked into Sarah's bed chambers just as Carlida was finishing her hair. She looked even more stunning today than she had in the ballroom, he noticed. The dress fit her like a glove. Her hair was done was in curls. Not like in the ballroom, but way more elegant. The make-up Carlida chose almost matched the dress, it was just a tad bit off. Her emerald eyes shone into the mirror and Jareth felt like they were piercing through him. He gave his head a shake to stop thinking about the way she looked for a moment, there would be plenty of time for that later. He looked over at Carlida. "Carlida, what shoes has she chosen? You know for my guests, they have to be perfect."

Carlida bowed to Jareth when she turned to face him. "She hasn't chosen any sire. She refuses to." Sarah stared into the mirror and inhaled. She could see the anger in his face. Jareth walked over to three pairs of shoes on the bed. One silver, one white, and one midnight blue. All were so glittery that if any light had hit them, Sarah was sure you would go blind.

"And why haven't you chosen a pair of shoes Sarah?" He kept his voice steady, but the anger was there. Sarah played with her hair. She didn't exactly want to talk to him at the moment. It wasn't fair that she was missing her time with her family while he was keeping her prisoner here. She let her eyes fall to the floor, so she couldn't see him anymore. "I asked you why!" He screamed. Sarah jumped, she wasn't used to him screaming. Getting mad, yes. But never really screaming.

She lifted her eyes off of the floor and stared at him in the mirror. "Those are not my style."

He scoffed at her. "While you where in the aboveground, you always played dress up. Of course this is your _style_ my dear."

"While I played dress up, I never exactly wore heels. They were never my strong suit. I don't like them."

He laughed as he walked over to her. "It's only for tonight, so pick a pair, or else I will."

Sarah felt it necessary to be dramatic, so she jumped up and grabbed the silver heels. "Fine! If I must wear a pair of heels, I'll wear these ones. _Your magesty_." She said as she bowed deeply to him then lay down on the bed and sighed heavily.

Carlida walked over to Sarah, "Ladies who are courted by kings don't act this way."

Sarah let a giggle escape her mouth. "Courted? What are we in the eighteenth century?"

Carlida scolded Sarah some more while Jareth walked around the bed to Sarah's side. "Go."

"Sire, I'm sure I can make her understand if you give me a couple of minutes with her."

Jareth turned toward Carlida and stared into her eyes. "I said go! Before you take a dip into the bog."

Carlida took one more quick glance at Sarah and ran from the room. Jareth grabbed the shoes from Sarah and took them to her table and set them next to the other pairs of shoes. "No. we are not in the eighteenth century, but you _are_ being courted by me now." Sarah shook her head. "Yes, you are. I told you we were getting married, and I meant it. Do not take my words lightly, Sarah. For I mean _everything_ I say."

"What if I say I don't?"

Jareth smirked and walked back over to her. "Well, we'll have to change that won't we?"

She gulped and looked up into his mismatched eyes. The eyes that she couldn't stand, but also couldn't bear to leave so long ago. "I asked you to stop with the mind control thing."

He waved his hand dismisively. "I could use other ways of persuasion. If you would like."

"Like what?"

His eyebrows arched and his mouth curved downward, "For instance, I could use your family as leverage."

Fear struck into her heart. _"Toby." _That was her first thought. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Jareth had wanted him ever since the first day he laid eyes on him. What should be so different now? "Please, leave Toby alone?" She asked in barely a whisper.

His eyes popped open wide. "Why would I ever hurt young Tobias? We share a bond." He laughed half heartedly. "No, no my dear girl. I meant your mother, even though you haven't seen in her years, I know you still yearn for her to come around. I also meant your father or your step-mother. I can be cruel Sarah. I've already told you that. Don't make me show you how cruel I can really be."

Sarah could feel the anger boiling inside of her. "You know, this is not the way to make me love you. Not the way to make me do anything for you! In fact, if you're doing anything, you're just making me hate you!" She screamed at him.

"My my, you are quite ferocious when you get angry aren't you?" She didn't respond. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the opposite side of the room. He smiled. "Either way, you will say yes. I promise you this." He walked back over to the heels. "Oh, and you will wear the midnight blue ones. They match better with the dress." He picked them up and brought them over to her and handed them to her.

"I want the silver ones."

"Don't defy me Sarah. We both know it doesn't end well for you if you do." He sat down on the bed. "Sit up and put the heels on. Our guests are arriving and you need to be presentable."

Sarah did as she was told. "Who's coming here anyways?" She asked as she put on the heels. "And just for your knowing, I won't be able to walk very long in these tonight."

Jareth helped her stand up when she had finished putting them on. He stared at her in admiration. He always thought she was beautiful, but tonight, tonight she looked like she was the only woman in the world. He couldn't believe how stunning she looked. Maybe he could make her fall in love with him. He would have to figure out how to do it though. "What's the matter Jareth? Do I look hideous?" Sarah had interuppted his thoughts.

"What? Oh no, my dear. On the contrary, you look absolutely stunning." He grabbed her hands and she tried to pull away. "Are you ready to go meet our guests?" She shook her head no. "Well, that's no matter." He looked into her eyes. "You will behave yourself and listen to every word I say tonight without complaints." He said forcefully. It seemed to be the only way that his mind control worked on her. And he had to be sure that she was on her best behavior tonight.

She nodded. "Who are we having visit tonight?" she said sweetly with a smile.

Jareth smiled his own smile. "My family. They want to make sure you are the right one for me."

Sarah shook her head. "I thought you had no family." She sounded confused. He must have used more compulsion than he usually used.

"You assumed I had no family." He let go of one of her hands and led her to the door. "Are you ready now?" Sarah nodded. "Good, let's go meet my family."

* * *

**Well, this might be the last chapter for a week or so.. SADLY! I'm trying to get my computer fixed, and it's taking forever.. :( But if I get a replacement computer that works, then I will definitely update! **

**And I want to thank you all for reading! It means so much to me! Also all the reviews are AMAZING! They are so helpful. :) I have a very great idea of where I'm going here, but I never know if I'm going to stay with the original idea I have or change it up, because well, I am a writer, and I change my mind all the time! **

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything Labyrinth related! Although, I totally wish I did! **

**If you would be kind enough, please read and review. :) Thank you for your time. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Jareth walked into the great hall with Sarah on his arm and his family all stood up from the table. He couldn't help but notice his brothers eyes sparkle as he looked at Sarah. He would have to take care of that and take care of it soon. There would be no outside interference of him being with Sarah. Jareth nodded at everyone and then nodded at the table full of food. "Everyone, please take a seat. Let's get this dinner started." He stated as he walked down the stairs with Sarah.

When they reached the table, Jareth pulled out Sarah's chair and allowed her to sit in it, then pushed it in for her. "Thank you Jareth." She said, smiling sweetly at him. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He was shocked that she hadn't recoiled and slapped him in the face. Instead, she blushed. He liked the color in her cheeks.

Jareth sat down in between his mother and Sarah. His mother leaned over to him. "She's beautiful." She grabbed his hand. "Is she the one who beat your Labyrinth? Or is this some other mere mortal?"

Jareth ground his teeth at hearing the words mere mortal, but also at the fact that she had rubbed it in his face that Sarah had beaten his Labyrinth. He didn't exactly like to be reminded of that. "She's the one who won." He looked into his mothers eyes. "And she is not a mere mortal. She is my equal, and you know what that means!" He said quietly, but deadly.

His mother bowed her head and let go of his hand. "Yes, I do know what that means. I'm sorry." She began to fill her plate full of food. "So, how long has she been here?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. He was tired of her questions already. This was probably a bad idea. "Two days. Does it matter?"

"She needs to get used to the Fae way. Especially when-"

"Especially when nothing mother." He sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed. Let's just eat and have pleasant conversation. I'd rather not talk about this right now." His mother nodded and turned her attention towards Sarah.

"So Sarah, tell me a little about yourself. What makes you think you are good enough to be with my son and be queen?" Jareth gave his mother a stern look. He was hoping that this wouldn't backfire in his face. All he could really hope for in this moment was that Sarah was still under his control.

Sarah dropped her fork, not really sure how to answer her. "Well, as you know my names Sarah, I'm 19 and I'm in college trying to be an actress." She picked her fork back up and took a bite then looked at Jareth's mom. "I don't exactly know how to be a queen, so I'm not sure how I can answer that question, but I am good enough for him. I'm his equal. I beat the Labyrinth, and only people who beat the Labyrinth can be his equal right?"

"You are correct." Sarah started eating again hoping that no one would talk to her. She wanted to just sit there and watch them engage in conversation. "By the way, my name is Esmerald."

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Esmerald?"

"Is there something wrong with my name?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, I just-" She sighed. "I just thought it would be something more eccentric, like Jareth." She said as she nodded her head at him.

"It was my grandmothers name." She pointed at the guy sitting next her. "This is Darin." Then she pointed at the girl sitting next to Darin. "That would be Rowanda. Those are Jareth's brother and sister. His father is right there, and his name is King Abbot."

"Thank you Esmerald." Sarah said while slicing into her pork.

"So Sarah, how do you feel about my brother?" Darin asked her suddenly. Sarah sat up straight and looked horrified. She swallowed. How was she supposed to answer this? She looked at Jareth and Jareth looked back her silently hoping that she was still under his control.

Sarah glanced over at Darin. "I feel-" She stopped and looked at Jareth again and he shrugged with a smirk on his face eagerly waiting to hear her answer. "I feel like he could be a good match for me. In truth, I've liked him for a while, but I miss home sometimes."

Darin nodded. "Understood. I can see why that be a problem for you. You've been aboveground for so long. You don't exactly know how the underground is run."

Sarah nodded looking at Jareth. "Enough with all the questions. Do you all think we could eat in peace now. Please?" Jareths mother placed a hand on his, trying to comfort him. "No mother, I'm trying to make this as enjoyable as can be, but you are making my betrothed very uncomfortable."

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. No one asking any questions that weren't needed. When she was asked simple questions, she answered and smiled politely. She asked them questions also. Although, they didn't really answer her questions. Which was quite furiating to her. After dinner, Jareth snapped the table away. It was to have no clean up. Jareth started some music and asked Sarah to dance. He led her to the dance floor.

While they were slow dancing she looked lost in thought. "What's the matter darling?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. My head just feels foggy."

All of a sudden, Darin came over tapped Jareth on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

He stared at Darin intensely. "You shall have one dance with her. And I do mean one." Jareth handed Sarah over to Darin and walked away. Darin grabbed her waist and held her tightly against him. Something told Sarah that this was wrong. She didn't want to be in his arms. She couldn't wait for the song to be over. And for him to keep trying to talk to her was annoying her.

"Do you really want my brother?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

He laughed. "It's definitely my business. It is most definitely my family's business. So why don't you just tell me the truth." He leaned closer to her ear. "If you don't want him, you could always come and be my bride."

Sarah had had enough of this. "I think you should leave now." She said as she tried to push him away, with no avail. Jareth had heard the commotion and walked over to them and grabbed Darin by the neck and threw him across the room.

"You do not touch her! She is already spoken for." Their parents ran over and stood between them. "She is my betrothed! You will never touch her again! Do you hear me? If you do, you will not be allowed here again."

Darin stood up and looked at Jareth. "I got it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Can we just go back to the way things were?"

Jareth stared at his breathing heavily. "Only if you promise to never touch her again. And I do mean never again."

Darin nodded and walked away. Jareth walked towards Sarah who was trembling and he grabbed her by the waist. "It's alright darling. I'm here. I'll protect you forever. From everyone." She shook her head. "Let's have this dance. I do believe this is the last one." He swept her out onto the dance floor.

On the dance floor, Sarah looked at Jareth. "Why did I say all of the things I said tonight? I didn't want to say them?" She whispered to him.

"I didn't make you say any of those things, I just made sure you behaved yourself."

She tried to push him away also. "You can't just go around using mind control on me! I've told you this! It won't make me love you. It will just make me hate you."

Jareth turned to his family. "I would like to ask everyone to leave please. I would like to spend time with my betrothed alone. We _need_ to spend time together." Then he turned to Sarah and whispered in her ear. "Be quiet for a minute while I get rid of them and I will stop with the mind control."

Sarah nodded as Darin, Queen Esmerald, King Abbot, and Rowanda walked over to them and said goodbye. "I'm sorry we didn't really get to talk Sarah, but we will next time. I promise!" Rowanda said as she hugged her. Then they left.

Jareth looked at Sarah and grabbed her waist. "I think it's time for bed." They transported to Jareth's bed chambers. "I think you shall sleep in here with me tonight. This way I can keep an eye on you."

Sarah's eyes went wide with worry. "Jareth, I'd rather sleep in my own bed."

"Tonight, you will sleep in my room." She walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked and she couldn't figure out how to unlock it.

"Jareth, please? Open the door. I'll stay here and behave if you let me sleep in my room."

He sat down on his bed. "If you sleep in here with me tonight, I will not use mind control anymore."

Sarah sighed and walked over to the bed. "Fine. But don't expect me to sleep next to you. I will sleep on this side of the bed, and you will sleep on that side of the bed." She started to lie down but Jareth cleared his throat.

"Do you really expect to sleep in that dress?"

"What else would I sleep in? Considering you have me locked in here with you?"

He flicked his wrist and a silk nightgown that was something she would certainly not wear if she lived alone. It had a deep v-neck and it went up to her thighs. "I expect you to wear this."

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "This?" She exclaimed as she pointed to it. "I would never wear this, and to be honest, I most definitely would not wear this in front of you."

"Would you like me to mess with your mind to make you wear it then? Because that could be done."

Sarah swallowed and hesitated. "No, I'll go change."

She walked into the bathroom and cried while she got dressed. Before she walked out, she dried her eyes. "See my darling, this is how a Queen dresses for her king."

"It's not how I will dress. I can assure you of that." She said as she sat down on the bed.

"It is what you will do. Now, please be a dear and go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Her head spun around to meet Jareth's. "What do you mean a busy day?"

"You'll see. Now goodnight." Sarah lay down and finally got comfortable, Jareth leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight my love."

* * *

**Going to try to update as much as I can, but without a working computer, it is hard. I hope you all like this chapter. Next chapter should be a little bit better. ;) Hope you all like it! I'm going to get working on it right now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here's my latest chapter and some of you will be very happy and some of you won't be.. Just depends on how you take it. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah woke up and rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. Even though she hated the way Jareth was was treating her, she felt strangely upset. She didn't want to be his prisoner, but something inside her made her wish he was there. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes thinking of last nights events.

Meeting his family had been, well it had been weird for her. His mother seemed nice, but his brother seemed like an arrogant jerk. Much like Jareth. Only worse. She wished she had gotten to know Rowanda more. She seemed upbeat than anyone in Jareth's family, although she hadn't really talked to King Abbot. Rowanda wasn't usually the kind of person that Sarah would hang out with, but if she was stuck here, she would try to get along with at least Rowanda she decided.

"I would hope you would try to get along with your future husband."

Sarah sat up fast and looked around the room until she found Jareth sitting in a chair. "How long have you been there?"

He shrugged. "After you fell asleep, I got out of bed and sat down." She looked at him dis-believingly. "It's the truth." He paused. "You gave me much to consider yesterday and last night." He stood up and walked up to go over to her. "Besides, you weren't comfortable with me sleeping next to you." Sarah went to explain but he put a hand up to stop her. "Sarah, I heard it all in your dreams. No need to explain." He started to walk away from her. "You can choose what you want to wear today from these three dresses."

Jareth flicked his wrist and three dresses appeared. "You're letting me have a choice?" Her eyes went wide as she asked in shock. He nodded. "That's so unlike you." She paused and looked up at him. "Jareth, what happened?"

"I want you to be happy." He walked to the door. "You pick one of those for today and the other two will go back into rotation." He walked out and stared after him. She could clearly see how it pained him to give her a choice. He was so used to having everything go his way. She walked over to the dressed and stared at them. One was a pink mermaid dress, one was a purple princess ball gown, much like the one she had worn the night before, and the last one was a deep v-neck green dress.

Sarah stared at them for several minutes before finally choosing the purple dress. When she had completely made up her mind, the other dresses disappeared and the silver heels appeared. She smiled in spite of herself.

She heard the door open and she hid her smile as she turned and found Carlida standing there. "Great choice milady."

"Please, call me Sarah."

"We've all been instructed to call you milady. You are after all going to be our Queen."

Sarah cringed at the thought of being a Queen. But isn't that what she had wanted when she was just fourteen going on fifteen? They always say be careful what you wish for, and she should know that better than anyone now. "How about you call me Sarah when he's not around, and milady when he's near?"

Carlida looked at her with worried eyes. "You want me to lie to my king? If I got caught doing that, I would get dipped into the bog of eternal stench. I'm sorry milady, I can't do that."

"Good answer Carlida." Sarah and Carlida both jumped at his voice. Jareth had re-entered without either one of them knowing it. He walked over to Sarah. "All my subjects will call you milady or Queen Sarah. Whichever suits them." He turned away from her. "After you take a shower and get ready, I have a surprise for you."

After Sarah got dressed, Carlida did her hair reluctantly. Sarah tried to tell her she didn't need her to do her hair but Carlida insisted. "All Queens have a chambermaid who help them get dressed and do their hair. So you are of no exception." Sarah sat down and let Carlida do her hair.

Jareth showed up and took her by the arm, like a prince would do with a princess. "Are you ready?" Sarah sighed and nodded. "I promise you, you'll like this surprise." He smiled and they took off out of the bed chambers into the hallway.

Sarah was feeling a little uneasy about the whole situation, because just yesterday he was being mean and nasty with threatening her family, but today he had been somewhat sweet. She didn't know whether to smile or cry.

Eventually they made their way outside to where the rose garden was. She gasped in awe. She had never seen anything like it. "Beautiful isn't it?" He asked as he turned to her.

"Yes." She barely whispered as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"The other day, you had thought about wanting to be out here, so I thought you would like to sit out here for a while?" Sarah nodded. "I have some work to attend to, so you'll be alone." He turned around and then turned back. "Make no mistake though, I have a barrier spell up so you can't leave the garden. If you want to come inside, you just have to call my name and I will be here in a flash."

"Thank you Jareth." He nodded and walked inside leaving her alone. She started smelling the roses and walking around looking at the different colors they came in. Pink, red, blue, green, purple, orange, white, and some of them even glittered! She was shocked, she had never seen so many roses in one place, nevermind so many colors of roses in one place. She sat down in the middle of them all. She heard something behind her move and she looked, but she couldn't see anything so she returned to looking at the roses.

"Sarah."

She looked behind her and couldn't believe what she saw.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I have to go work on my other fanfiction! Hope you like this one. I know I left it on a cliff-hanger. ;) Hopefully you like it. What did she see? You'll find out next time! Oh, and as always, thank so much for the views and the reviews! They mean so much to me! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

"I thought you were dead!" Sarah still couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. She thought this day was never going to happen. She stood there in shock just staring. _This can't be true. Can it?_ She thought to herself. _Jareth swore this would never happen. _She was having a whole conversation in her head. She closed her eyes tightly trying to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "What are you doing Sarah? Where are we? Everyone back home thinks you're dead!" Sarah kept her eyes closed. "Would you open your eyes and look at me? I'm trying to have a conversation with you! What is wrong with you?"

Finally she opened her eyes and realized that Sandra was still standing there. Sarah jumped up and ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. "I can't believe you're here! I've been dreaming of this for so long." Sarah stepped back and looked at Sandra with tears in her eyes. "How did you get here?"

Sandra looked around and flew her arms up in the air. "Honestly? I have no clue. I kind of just woke up over there in that garden." She pointed at the garden to the left. "I heard voices, so I woke up and walked over and saw you. I couldn't believe it because, let's face it, we were told you were dead."

Sarah looked at her with wide eyes. "How does everyone think I died?"

Sandra eyes popped open then she sighed. "It wasn't pretty. Your car was involved in a car accident and it caught on fire. You- I mean, the person behind the wheel was burnt beyond recognition. So when the cops went through the RMV, they got your name and went to talk to your parents." She looked around at the flowers then back at Sarah. "It was pretty bad Sarah. Karen called me crying. Saying the whole thing was her fault, but none of knew how it could of been since a drunk driver hit the car and the gas tank exploded. We tried to explain that to her, but she just wouldn't listen. Then they had your funeral. It was beautiful."

Sarah bit her cheek and looked at the ground. "Was my mother there?"

Sandra took a step back. "I'm not sure."

"Don't give me that. You were there! Was she there or not?"

"I can answer that for you, my love."

"Jay? What's going on here?" Sandra asked bewildered.

Sarah walked over to Sandra and faced Jareth. "Yea, I'd like to know what's going on also. I mean, if you don't mind."

He bowed his head. "Of course precious thing. One, your mother was not at your funeral. Tw-"

"How would you know that? You weren't even there!" Sandra spit out angrily. Sarah grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes silently willing her to calm down.

"That's an easy one. I concocted the whole thing." Sandra looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh dear girl, believe me, I can do whatever I please, and yes I did stage that accident. Only it wasn't my dear Sarah in that car, it was her old friend Amanda." He said as he stared into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah started crying. "Why would you do that Jay?"

Jareth rolled his eyes and walked over to the two girls. "For the love of all that is holy, stop calling me Jay! My name is Jareth." He put his arm around Sarah's waist and pulled her away from Sandra. "I did it for love."

Sandra looked hurt. She looked at Sarah. "How could you do this? You knew how I felt about him!"

Sarah's eyes opened wide. "I never wanted this! He forced me here, no thanks to you!"

Sandra looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember coming into the restaurant the night that I 'died'?"

She nodded. "I do."

"So then you remember wishing me away?"

Sandra's eyes popped open and her mouth opened wide. "That actually worked?"

Jareth laughed. "The power of magic is all in the words that you use."

"Of course it worked! How do you think I ended up here?" Suddenly Sarah realized that she was still in Jareth's arm. She shrugged him and walked over to Sandra and turned towards Jareth. "How did she get here?"

Jareth stared at her. "I told you this morning, I want you to be happy." He said through gritted teeth.

"Making my family think I'm dead does _not_ make happy Jareth! How could ever think that would make me happy?"

He rolled his eyes at Sarah. "You weren't even supposed to be remembered. The only reason I allowed this to happen was because I do love you and I want you to be happy. Eventually you will see this."

Sarah stomped her foot. "I want to go home. NOW!"

"Impossible. We have a wedding coming up."

Sarah scoffed at him. "You think I would ever marry you after all of this? You have got to be kidding me."

"You two are getting married?" Sandra asked, sounding depressed.

Sarah turned towards Sandra. "It's not my choice. Believe me, if I had a choice, I would be at school learning and trying to live out my dream!"

"Nevertheless, we are getting married." Jareth informed her.

"Against my will!"

"I think that's illegal." Sandra said slowly.

Jareth laughed and threw his head back. "My dear girl, you didn't know? I make the rules up here. This is my kingdom. Not anyone elses."

Sandra looked at Sarah and made a motion with her hand to her head as if to tell Sarah that Jareth was crazy. "I'm glad I'm not with him. You can have him." She whispered to her.

"I don't want him!"

"That's not what you said last night in your dream, or in your thoughts the other morning at breakfast my love."

Sarah looked up to the sky then back at Jareth. "Stop listening to my thoughts! And stop looking into my dreams. It's creepy!"

"Not as creepy as that Darin of yours stalking you everywhere you went."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "He did not stalk me."

"He was outside of your house almost every night. He was there at the park that night when I found you crying, he had followed you to Sandra's house that night, and he was at the restaurant that night. So yes, my dear you were being stalked."

"At least it was by a mortal! Not a- not a Goblin King!" She screamed angrily.

"A what?" Sandra asked as she looked between Jareth and Sarah.

"A Goblin King. I take unwanted children and watch them until they people who can't finish my Labyrinth perish, then they become Goblins. Hence the name Goblin King."

Sandra nodded her slowly. "I think I want to go home now."

"In due time dear girl. Before you are allowed to return home, you must attend our wedding." Jareth reached for and grabbed Sarah's hand. "See, my princess needs a Matron of honor, and you are going to be her."

Sarah laughed and took her hand back. "I don't think so Jareth. So you might as well just send her home now."

Jareth smiled and looked between the two girls. "Then I guess it looks like we are having an extended guest stay with us. Because until you do marry me, she stays here." He said just before he disappeared.

* * *

**How was that for a twist? ;) haha! Well, enjoy this if you read it! Thanks so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

Jareth stared out his study and watched the two girls in amazement. He saw Sarah talking to Sandra animatedly. Flinging her arms about as she was talking. Sarah fell to the ground and pounded the ground with her fists as she started crying. Sandra sat down and put her arm around her, trying to console her. Jareth narrowed his eyes in wonder. He wanted to know what the two girls were talking about.

Jareth popped out of his study and down into the garden where he couldn't be seen. He wanted to know what was wrong with his Sarah. Wanted to know why she crying. He flicked his wrist and a chair appeared so that he could sit down and listen.

"So now you know." Sarah said between sobs. "I wasn't trying to take him away from you." She looked into Sandra's eyes. "You should have known better than anyone, that I would never do that to you. Especially you! You're my best friend."

"You're right. I should have known better." Sandra tore her eyes away from Sarah's and looked around the garden. "So, how do we get home?"

Sarah laughed meekly. "That's funny." She turned to the castle and stared at it for a minute before turning back to Sandra who was looking really confused. "We don't. Not until we give him what he wants."

Sandra looked at Sarah and sighed. "You can't marry him. I mean come on, he's crazy!" Jareth snorted as he listened. He wasn't crazy, he just wanted Sarah to love him. Surely they could understand that. "You did say he's been holding you here for a while. It's been two months. That qualifies as crazy Sarah."

Sarah's eyes popped open. "Excuse me? Two months?" Jareth had to refrain from laughing. He had never heard Sarah's voice get that shrill before.

Sandra nodded. "That's how long you've been 'dead' in our world."

Sarah stood up. "I've only been here six days!" She screamed while looking down at Sandra.

Sandra stood up next to her. "Six days?" She asked in barely a whisper. "Thats it's been here?" Sarah nodded at her. "So basically, I could have already been gone for two weeks or more?"

"Yes." She looked at Sandra who was starting to cry. She grabbed her hands in hers. "Don't worry, I'll try to fix this mess." She looked up at the castle and inhaled. "Jareth!" She screamed.

Jareth stood up and the chair vanished as he popped back into the castle and his study. He looked out the window and stared them as Sarah turned back to Sandra and started talking to her again. Jareth smiled and turned away from the window. He walked out of his study, down the hallway, and to the door that opened up to the garden. When he opened the door, Sarah turned to face him. "You rang, Precious?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "How do you plan on explaining her disappearance?"

He shrugged non-chalantly. "Right now, I believe they think she's been kidnapped." He nodded towards to Sandra. "Which isn't entirely un-true. Because in all essence, she has been." He said with venom dripping from the words. "The faster we get on with the wedding, the faster she goes home."

"This is between you and I. There is no need to include her!"

He walked over to her and gripped her by the forearm in a vice-like grip. "Precisely why she's going to your old room and you're coming with me."

Sarah tried to break free from his grip. She pulled back and tried to pull her arm free. "Jareth, let me go!"

Sandra jumped up and ran at them to help Sarah. but Jareth put up a hand to stop her in her tracks. Jareth looked over at Sarah and smiled. "She's way more easy to control than you. Which is why her and I never have would have worked. I like a challenge. And you," He pointed at Sarah and sighed. It sounded almost magical. "You are a challenge to me. I can't wait to see what the future hold for us."

Sarah grunted as she gave one final pull and she was free from him. "There is no future for us! Especially if you keep treating me like this." Then she pointed at Sandra. "And if you keep treating my friends like that or threatening me with my family, there will never anything between us. Ever!" Sarah turned away from Jareth and faced his castle. "And to think, this morning I thought you were beginning to understand, especially since you took me out here. But now I know it was all a game." She turned to face him. "Everything is a game to you!"

"Not everything. My love for you is not a game. Believe me when I say that. I've never loved anyone before."

Sarah could hear the hurt in his voice but at this point, she didn't care. She was beyond furious. "Well, you could have fooled me!" She laughed in spite of herself. "You know, this morning after you let me choose what dress I wanted to wear and then gave me the shoes I loved yesterday _and_ brought me out here, I thought maybe you were changing. Maybe I could have a chance at happiness. But you ruined it! You keep ruining everything. No guy back home has ever-"

Jareth grabbed her and kissed her with a slow deep passionate kiss that she rested into easily. She closed her eyes and just let it happen. She had wanted to kiss him for so long. Just before he broke the kiss, she put her hands on his arms and held on, because for the first time, she felt what people always described you felt when you kissed the person you were supposed to marry and be with forever. She swore she felt a spark and saw fireworks.

When he broke the kiss, she looked up at him. "This changes nothing." But she knew it did. It complicated things greatly. She felt wrong for enjoying the kiss, but it felt oh so right.

"I would like to think it does." He brushed cheek with the back of his hand. "Didn't you feel it?"

Sarah shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"The spark? It was there Sarah. You know it was." He smiled.

Sarah shook her head. "That's only fairytale stuff. That doesn't happen in real life." She was going to say whatever she could to make him believe her.

"What about me? I was supposedly a fairytale to you and yet, here I stand. So yes, that does happen in real life. You can deny it all you want, but we both know the truth." He said as he winked at her.

Before Sarah could get caught up in more of this conversation, she motioned to Sandra and swallowed. "What are you going to do with her."

Jareth stared between the two girls. "I told you, she's going to her old room."

Sarah shook her head in amazement. "After what I just told you? You think it's okay to still force me to sleep in your room and in your bed? This is fucking pathetic Jareth!"

Jareth gave her a stern look. "Who said anything about you sleeping in my room? And what did I say to you about that mouth of yours?"

Sarah looked at him and shook her head at him. "You said my old room. I assume you mean you want to keep me locked in your room with you again."

"That is the problem with assumptions. They get you nowhere darling." He started playing with her hair and she closed her eyes. "Contrary to what you believe, I do listen to you, which is why she'll be going to the tower and you'll be going to your old room." She opened her eyes and stared at him. "Now, will you accompany me to lunch so we can talk some more?"

Sarah bit her lip. "I can't. I need to spend time with Sandra and make sure she's fine." Sarah looked behind Jareth. "Where did she go?" She asked frantically.

"Don't worry, she's in her room already eating, and as I've been informed, she loves the dress I picked out for her for dinner."

Sarah looked up at the tower and then back to him. "So, you're allowing her to eat with us?"

"Of course, but only if you accompany me to lunch." He said with a smile.

Sarah flung her arms up in frustration. "This is exactly what I mean! In order for me to get anything from you, I have to give you something. It's not fair!"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "It's only lunch. I'm not asking you to kill anyone. One silly little lunch where can get to know each other better?: He could see Sarah's reaction, like he was the devil. "Sarah," he drawled. "It's just lunch. I'm not going to make any demands of you."

"Really?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Well at least not lunch. I can assure you of that."

Sarah took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "If I do this, if I have lunch with you, you have to do me a favor."

Jareth's eyes brightened just a little Sarah noticed. "What?"

"You can't keeo her locked in that tower. You have to give her a room. A nice room Jareth."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because, then the two of you would try to pull a fast one over on me."

Sarah laughed loudly. "Oh yea, cause I know how to get out of the Underground without your help. Get a grip Jareth, I couldn't leave if I wanted to."

"Fine. I'll have Ash bring her to another room."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I didn't upload a chapter last week at all! I was sick, and then I had to go to Boston for some testing. Hoping to get another chapter up before the end of the week. We shall see! Hopefully you like this chapter, and I'm thinking this story is coming to an end soon. If I come up with any more ideas, it will continue, but I promise, you will LOVE the ending! ;)**

* * *

Jareth took Sarah's hand into his and she was all to willing to leave hers in his. As much as she hated to admit it, she actually did love him. He looked fown at her and caught her smiling. "What are you thinking of Precious?" He asked with a smile of his own. Even though he knew exactly what she was thinking, he wanted her to say it out loud.

She looked up at him and stopped smiling. "Nothing imparticular." She knew very well he could read her mind, why did he even bother to ask her?

He laughed as they walked into the dining hall. The hall was the biggest room in the castle. This was where Jareth held his yearly annual masquerade ball. Which he remembered, was coming up soon. He was more than ecstatic to have Sarah here for it. She was undoubtedly going to be his date. Especially after tonight. Jareth had no doubts that she would be his by the end of the night. She would agree to marry him and they would live happily together forever. He was even imagining her carrying his heir, or maybe more than one of his children. At least, he hoped that was the case. He would be the happiest and luckiest being in all the universes.

He tried to guide Sarah to the table, but she couldn't be budged. He turned to look at her and he saw her staring at everything in wonder. "What's the matter darling?"

"Matter?" She asked monotonely, while shaking her head back and forth slowly. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She said slowly. "This is beautiful. Breathtaking even. I've never seen anything so beautiful." Then she thought about it. "Wait, I take that back. I have, but only in movies and magazines. Never in person." She stared up at the chandeliers which hung above the table, the sconces on the wall, the mirrors that reflected the light from the candles in the sconces and then she turned to look at the table. The table was exquisite. It was the most beautiful wood she had ever seen. Prettier than any she had seen at home, and the chairs were matching. They had red velvet covering them.

He smiled. "Just think, this will all be yours to look at every day once you marry me."

Jareth noticed the wonder had left her eyes, and in place of the wonder, sadness had rooted. "You know I want to go home and see my family."

"I know that you do, but we have talked about this."

She shook her head sadly. "No, we haven't. You're always just telling me that I am going to stay here. We've never discussed it."

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb gently. "Then let us sit down for lunch and discuss it."

He saw a blink of happiness in her eyes. "You mean it? We'll really talk about it? We'll talk about my family?"

He nodded firmly and she hurried to the table, where Jareth pulled out her chair then pushed it in for her. He walked over to his chair and sat down. He could see the look on her face, like she was expecting him to just pop food on the table like he had every other time they had eaten together. He just smiled at her. "Go on, while we wait for our food to be served, talk about your family."

"Served?" He had caught her completely by surprise. His smile widened as he nodded. "Okay. Well, Jareth I want to see my family."

He shrugged, "You can see them anytime you wish."

Her eyes popped open wide. "You mean it?" Jareth nodded. "Anytime I wish?" Jareth nodded again, knowing what she meant, but also knowing what he meant. She squealed and jumped up from her chair and ran to him and kissed him. "Oh thank you, thank you! This means so much to me." She went back and sat down.

He hated to see her all smiles when he knew they wouldn't last when she found out. He looked at the entrance to the dining hall. "Here comes our food darling."

Sarah saw Carlida and Hoggle placing the food on the table. "Hoggle?"

"Sarah?" Then he looked at Jareth and back at Sarah and corrected himself. "I mean, milady." He said as he bowed.

"Oh, no not you too!" She said as she turned to look at Jareth.

"Milady, I thought I told you this morning, we were instructed to do so. Anyone who goes against the King, will be dipped into the bog."

Hoggle looked at Sarah sadly. "I don't want that Sarah. I told you that in the Labyrinth months ago." He put his hand to his mouth and looked at Jareth. "I'm sorry your majesty! It's hard to get used to. I swear, it won't happen again. I'll call her milady next time."

Jareth held up his hand. "It's fine hogbrain, for now anyways. Anymore slip-ups and I will do what I promised months ago." Sarah's brow furrowed and Jareth laughed. Hoggle put the rest of the food on the table then scurried away.

Sarah looked down at her plate, Jareth's comment to Hoggle already forgetten. "Spaghetti?" She sounded surprised. "You eat spaghetti in the underground?"

Jareth laughed. "Of course dear girl. I eat all kinds of food. Eggs are not the only one you know."

She looked at him and dug into her food, not having to be forced or told to for once. She was happy and he could tell. He was glad that he was cause of her happiness, at least for once.

"So, Sarah, please tell me why you think the aboveground is amazing." He was trying to get her to open up to him, and it worked.

Her eyes lit up when she started thinking of everything, then she began talking. "Well, for one thing, there's snow. It's really pretty, especially on the trees. You can make a snowman and have snow ball fights with friends. I've never been in one, but I've seen them. Then there's the rain. No one can see you crying in the rain. Which is the only reason I like the rain."

She paused for a minute, then looked at the mirror as if lost in thought. "The animals, I have more of a connection to them than I do to people, but the animals are so beautiful and they never betray you. Besides Sandra, animals are were always my best friends. Then theres the flowers. I mean, they don't compare to yours or anything, but they are beautiful. Last but not least, theres the bodies of water. You know lakes, ponds, rivers, and oceans. I'd never go in them, but I love to look at them."

He could see how animatedly she talked about it all and was about to speak, but she had started again. "Oh, I forgot all about the sky! During the day it's pretty, because it's blue, but at night, when the stars come out, that's when it's the prettiest. It's the most beautiful thing in the world to me. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen. If I could stay awak all night just to look at them, I would."

Jareth sawher smile falter just a little and his heart felt it. Not like his heart was breaking, but it hurt. "What's wrong Precious?"

Her eyes went to her plate and she shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that you've made me a little sad thinking about it all. She tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "That's all." She looked up at him. "Can we talk about something else?"

Jareth put his fork down and folded his hands together. "We can talk about whatever you want. You choose." That's when he heard it. The call to go get an un-wanted child. He didn't move right away. First, he had to figure out what to do with his precious Sarah. He certainly didn't want her to walk through the castle alone. She didn't know it well enough yet. That's what he saw her put her arms on the arm rests of her chair. He put his hand down and flicked his wrist.

"What the hell is going on Jareth? Why are my arms cuffed to the chair?"

He gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry my dear." He got up and walked over to her and she was squirming to break free. He grabbed her face gently and pulled it towards him. "This is just a precaution so you don't get hurt while I'm gone."

Her eyes went wide. "Where are you going?"

"I have work to attend to."

Sarah looked at him incredulously. "You're really leaving cuffed here so you can work in your study?"

He shook his head at her. "No my dear. An un-wanted child." He heard the call again, more urgent this time. "I must go. I'll be back in a flash." And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

Sarah looked around but couldn't see behind her. In her frustration, she screamed out loud. She heard someone walk into the room. "Hoggle?" No answer. "Carlida?" Again, there was no answer. Her breathing began to get un-even and began to pick up. She heard the person walking over to her. This person was wearing boots. "Jareth?" She started to calm down a little bit. "You're back already? You took longer than that with me when I wished Toby away."

She heard the boots stop next to her and she gulped. She knew if it was Jareth, he would have answered her. She looked up and saw Darin standing next to her. "So my brother is gone and he's left you cuffed to a chair." He smiled wickedly at her. "How gentlemanly of him."

Sarah grew angry. She felt a need to defend Jareth. "You don't know anything about him!" She to go slap him, but of course that didn't work. She had forgotten that her hands were cuffed to the chair.

"I know all about my brother." He bent down to her level." He's arrogant, a jerk, a King, and at the moment, he's left you in a very vulnerable position." He said as he caressed her face while she tried to pull away from him. "You can't go anywhere. My brother made sure of that." Darin said while laughing.

"That doesn't give you the right to touch me!" She said through gritted teeth. "Don't you remember what he said last time?" She turned to look at him and he looked bored.

He gave a fake yawn and pulled her chair out from the table. When it was out far enough, he sat down on her lap, facing her. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She asked in a panic.

"I'm going to do what I've been wanting to do since I've first laid eyes on you." Darin grabbed both sided of her head and leaned in and brought his mouth to hers. She tried to move her head, but he was stronger. He held it in place. He was enjoying the lip on lip kiss, but he wanted more. He forced his tongue into her mouth all the while hearing her protests. He didn't care though. Daring had wanted Sarah for himself. Even if he had to steal her from his brother. He pushed her head to the back of the chair and held it there with one hand on her chin as he continues the kiss.

He took his other hand and grabbed at her dress, pulling it up to where his leg was, then he lifted his leg and pulled the dress up and sat back down. He continued to pull the fabric of the dress up until it was up to her thigh. He could feel her breathing quicken. He smiled into the kiss. When he got his hand under the material of the dress, he started caressing her thigh. Finally, he broke the kiss and looked at her. She was crying. "Want me to keep going?" He asked with a wicked smile.

"No, I want you to leave me alone."

He laughed and looked into her eyes. "To bad. I have no intentions of stopping." He brought his mouth back to hers and started caressing her thigh again. He only wished that she wasn't cuffed to the chair so that he could take her somewhere more private. He heard Sarah protesting again, and he was getting annoyed with it. That's when he was pulled off of her and thrown into the wall.

He got up and saw Jareth standing next to Sarah, who was no longer cuffed to the chair. He saw her grab onto Jareth for dear life and she was still crying. "Jareth, keep your cool. She wanted it."

Anger flared in Jareth's eyes. "Does this look like a girl who wanted it? As you so cooly put it. Hmm Darin?" He pointed to Sarah. "She's standing here crying in my arms. Something she has never done on her own accord." Jareth grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and told her to sit down for a minute while he took care of his brother. Sarah nodded while still crying.

Jareth walked over to Darin and grabbed him by the throat. "I believe I told you last time, not to touch her again. She is my betrothed, not yours!"

Darin laughed. "That's funny, I haven't seen any ring on her finger."

Jareth growled and punched Darin in the face then snapped his finger and sent him home.

Darin had touched a nerve. He was right. There was no ring on her finger and he planned on fixing that tonight.

He turned to face Sarah when he made sure he was calm. He didn't want to his frustrations out on her. When he finally did turn around, he sar that Sarah was visibly shaking. He walked over to her. He grabbed her by the waist and she clung to him, like he was her only salvation. "Sarah, he's gone. He's not coming."

She looked up at him with tears still staining her eyes. "I know what I said earlier, but can I sleep in your room with you?"

Jareth was to busy thinking about what he wanted to do to his brotherto hear what Sarah was thinking that he was caught off guard. "Sarah, he's not coming back."

She shook her head. "I don't care. I was almost just raped Jareth! You saved me. I'd rather stay in your room tonight and be safe than be alone and not sure about my safety. You'll keep me safe. I know you will."

Jareth sighed. "The only true way to keep you safe is for you to marry me." He saw the horror in her eyes. "If I allow you to go home aboveground, he will go and grab you for himself. He will consider you fair game. Do you understand? On my honor Srah, I am not playing any tricks."

She started crying again, then she started punching his chest. "You concocted this plan with him! Didn't you?" He grabbed her hands and she broke down some more. "You made this whole that? You wouldn't need any help if you were really a king!"

"Sarah, I did not make any plans with my brother to scare you. Do you really think I would subject you to what he did to you? I've never forced myself on you, why would I allow my brother to do so?"

He felt Sarah relax and saw her eyes fill with more tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so utterly confused. I don't know what to do."

He looked her dead in the eyes and she could tell he was being honest when he said, "The only thing to do is to marry me." She knew because he didn't smirk, laugh, or say it in a dangerous tone.

She turned away from him, deep in thought. Then she whirled back to look at him. "I'll do it. I'll marry you, but on one condition."

"She is going home the second the wedding is over."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "No. It's not about her." He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I want to be able to go home and see my family whenever I want."

"Sarah-"

"I mean, after we get married. This way you can come with me."

"What about when you do not age and Tobias does?" She closed her eyes and sighed. "I will let you go home and visit for the first year we are married. Maybe even the first two. Does that sound fair to you?"

"No. You'll get to see your family all the time. I won't. I won't even get to talk to them!"

He grabbed he and hugged her. "We can arrange phone calls. If you would like that."

She looked up at him. "I would love that." She hugged him tighter then let him go. "So, when's the wedding?"

"I already had your dress made. We just need to wait for Sandra's to be done." He saw the anger in her eyes. "I had already planned to marry you. Remember? I have been saying that since before you came back here." The anger quickly faded. "When I planned to use Sandra, I had them start making her dress. It's nothing extravagant like yours, so it should be done tonight."

"Tonight?" She asked in shock. She didn't think it would be this soon.

"Oh no darling, if anything tomorrow night." He looked at the table then back at her. "Are you done with lunch?" She nodded. "Good, I have to go spread the word, but first," He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. It was 4 karots. Princess cut. "You'll need to put this on." Which she was all to happy to do. "Now, I'm going to take you to Sandra's room so you two can talk while I get to work on the pending nuptiuals."

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! I do believe that was the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written on here.. Now off to go write my other fanfiction if I don't die from hunger first... Lol. Thanks for the views and the reviews. You guys are the best! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah walked into Sandra's room and Sandra's eyes widened in delight. "Sarah! I'm so glad you're here!" She ran over to her and grabbed her hand then dragged her over to the window. "Have you seen this view? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! And the clothes! Oh my god, the clothes. To die for." Sarah laughed at her. "Oh, I guess you would know all of this, seeing as how you've been here for a while." Then she felt the ring on Sarah's finger and she looked down at it, then back up to Sarah's face with horror in her eyes. "You didn't. Not just get me home."

"No. I did it for-"

"Sarah, you didn't have to do that! We'll figure something else out. I swear it. You go right back out there and tell him no thank you. Like I said earlier, you can't marry him. He's crazy!"

Sarah grabbed Sandra's shoulders and smiled. "It's okay Sandra. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Trust me. This is where I belong, and where I want to be. I actually do love him. I told you that this morning when I explained everything to you." She paused and a dreamy look came across her face. "When he kissed me this morning, I knew then that I belonged with him. You might not want to believe it, but it's true. Plus, there's something else I should tell you."

Sandra's eyes grew dark. "What?"

"Oh I can tell you that." Darin snarled as Sarah turned around and put herself protectively in front of Sandra. "So he's keeping two of you here? Even better, he can keep her, and you shall come with me." He grabbed Sarah by the wrist and instantly recoiled like he was in pain. He looked at Sarah with anger in his eyes. "Within the last half hour, you have gotten engaged to my brother?" Sarah nodded as she smiled. "No matter, I'll take her." He walked past Sarah and over to Sandra who was crying. He grabbed her wrist and turned to look at Sarah. "Although, it is truly you that I want, I will take her as a secondary prize. It's no matter to me."

"It matters to me Darin. She's my best friend. You can't have her." Sarah said in the most defiant voice she could muster.

He laughed at her. "The only person I can't have is you, and all because you have that blasted ring on your finger!" He snarled.

"You're wrong dear brother, you can't have either of them." He walked over to Darin and grabbed him forcefully off of Sandra and threw him against the wall. This time, Darin got up and ran at Jareth, punching him the face. Jareth looked at him stone cold in the face and punched him back, and so it on like that for what seemed like forever to the two girls, but it was really only minutes.

Darin looked up at Jareth. "This isn't over. One of them will be mine." He left defeated.

* * *

Sandra and Sarah walked to the dining hall for dinner. They sat next to each other while Jareth sat at the end of the table. He watched them as they talked to each other about the past and how much they would miss each other when Sandra would leave this world and go back to hers. Jareth almost felt bad about it, but not so much. He wanted to keep Sarah all to himself sure, but he did promise to let Sarah visit. He had an idea. His head perked up, and he looked up at Sarah. "Sarah darling,"

"Yes?"

"Remember how I said you could visit your family anytime you want to?"

"Oh, you are not taking that away, are you? Because I will rescind my acceptance. I will take this ring off right now!"

He shook his head. "No, nothing of the sort. Actually, I was just thinking, you could go visit Sandra whenever you wanted. She knows all about this place and how you never age. She'll know our secret. So you can visit her whenever, and she can tell people that you are her niece or something or other." He looked at Sandra who's eyes had widened. "Does that sound alright to you?"

"Yes!" They both said in agreeance. Then they started laughing as supper was brought into the dining hall.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah woke up to find Jareth sitting on the bottom of her bed. She stretched and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning love. Are you ready?"

Her went wide. "Ready for what? It's that late already?"

"No, we are getting married right now. Sandra is ready. You just have to go take your shower then get in your dress. Carlida will be right in to help you. When you are done, I will be waiting for you. My parents and sister are here. My brother thinks the wedding is tonight. He thinks my parents and sister are here helping me set up. He will not bother us."

She nodded as she got out of bed. She started to walk to the bathroom when he pulled her back to him playfully. "Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride on the day of the wedding?" She asked him playfully.

"In my world, it's bad luck _not_ to see the bride on the day of the wedding. Now, where's my kiss?" He said as he smiled. She leaned down and kissed him then giggled and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Sarah walked out of the bathroom and Carlida was waiting for her. "Come, come sit down. We've much to do, and no time to do it! We have so little time to do it all in." She helped her into her gown which was pure white and much more beautiful than the dress she wore in the ballroom with Jareth. The only differences really were that it was more puffier and had way more jewels encrusted on it. Carlida had her sit down and began braiding her hair in different positions, and after a half hour, she let it all out. Letting her hair hang loose in waves.

Carlida took a few of those waves and pinned them up behind her head. She started putting make-up on Sarah's face and Sarah tried to push her away. "Milady, don't even try to stop me. He wants some make-up on your lovely face today, let me put it on."

"If he really loves my face, he wouldn't make me put make-up on it."

Carlida gave her a stern look. "You put on make-up in the aboveground. It's for one day, just let me do it." Sarah groaned and allowed her to put the make-up on her. Carlida was right, she had used make-up in the aboveground. Why not for just one day down here? "Are you ready now?" Sarah looked into the mirror and saw her eye lids were covered with blue and cheeks were covered in pink. Her lips were covered in pink also.

She nodded. "As ready as I can be." Then she smiled and stood up. "Although, I wish my father could be here for this. I wish he could walk me down the aisle."

"Oh milady, no one walks anyone down the aisle here. You just stand at the alter and say a few words. Then it's done." Sarah gave her a weird look. "I'm serious. It's different than what you're describing."

"Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

Sarah walked into the dining hall again and it was completely transformed. There was an alter and she was in awe of it. There were flowers wound all throughout it, and balloons attached to it. She looked around and saw his family sitting in the chairs next to the alter and she looked at the other side of the alter and saw her friends Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo sitting there. Sarah saw Sandra standing at her side of the alter and waved at her. Sandra waved back. She smiled widely and walked down the aisle as fast as she could. When she got there, she found Jareth waiting. She was taken aback, because he wasn't there when she started walking down the aisle.

She bit her lip and looked at him. "I don't know how this works down here." She admitted lamely.

He smiled and looked at her. "It's okay my love, I'll go first. All you do is tell the one you love how you truly feel then you recite the same words that I will say at the end and it will be over. Okay?" She nodded. He grabbed her hands and began talking. "When I first met you, you were nothing but a child. I thought you were nothing but a brat, and that I could best you with my games. But you showed me. You proved me to that you were worthy of my love and that you were worthy of sharing my kingdom with me. The moment you defeated me, I hated you, but I loved you at the same time. When you left, I was heartbroken. I ruined so much of my kingdom that I had to fix it up. All I did was scream and yell at every one. Then I watched you grow into a young woman, and I was determined to bring you back here and make you mines. I'm so glad we found each other again." He looked deep into her eyes. "I promise to love you for all of eternity, no matter what we go through, or what happens. You are mine. Forever."

Sarah smiled. She was nervous. She didn't know exactly what to say. She shook her head and her body to shake her thoughts clear. "When I first met you, you were nothing but arrogant and mean. You still are, but that's a whole other subject. You stole my brother, well, that's not right, you _took_ my brother away at my request. Which I'm thankful for, because without that wish, I never would have met you. When I got sent back home, I hated you also, but I realized that I loved you. I actually realized that in the ballroom. I tried to forget all about you when I came home, but you are just so un-forgetable Jareth. I mean, look at you. I'm also glad that we found each other again, but not the way we did." She looked deep into his eyes and smiled at him. "I promise to love you for all of eternity, no matter what we go through, or what happens. You are mine. Forever."

Jareth leaned over and they kissed. She blushed and pushed him away. "Not in front of your parents."

He laughed. "It's expected when you get married love."

Sandra came up behind Sarah and grabbed her to turn her around and then hugged her. "I can't believe you got married! Oh, do you like my dress? I love it!" It was exactly like the purple one Sarah had worn yesterday, but it was blue. Sarah nodded and Sandra had tears in her eyes. "Well, Jareth says I'm going home now." She hugged Sarah again, but this time tighter. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you also Sandra." She smiled through her tears. "But, like Jareth said, I can come visit whenever I want!"

Jareth walked over to the two girls. "Are you ready Sandra?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Sarah looked at Jareth. "Wait! Is she going to be okay when she goes back?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"You told me that they think she's been kidnapped."

Jareth gave her a smile. "Don't worry, it's all taken care of love. She will be absolutely fine. I promise." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready Sandra?" Sandra nodded. Jareth snapped his finger and Sandra disappeared leaving Sarah with Jareth, his family, and her friends.

"What's going on here? I thought the wedding was tonight!" Darin looked over at his mother accusingly. "How could you lie to me mother?"

She stared at him with eyes of stone. "Easily."


	18. Chapter 18

**This will probably be the last update until next Monday or Tuesday because I have to go for testing in Boston. Not sure how I'm going to be feeling after it, so hopefully I'll update one of those two days. Anyways, have a great weekend! Oh, and enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Darin looked at his mother with eyes of stone just like hers. "He made you do it, didn't he?" He accused Jareth as he stared at him.

Esmerald stared at Darin and shook her head. "No son, no one made me do anything I didn't _want_ to do. When I found out what you were trying to do, I knew we had to do something." She looked at her husband then her daughter. "You had no right trying to steal your brother's betrothed. You know this right?"

"Look at her. She's the most beautiful creature I have ever set my eyes on. I will have her."

Sarah had had enough. She stepped forward. "I am _not_ a creature. I am a human being and I will _never _be yours." She laughed. "That's the difference between you and Jareth. He treats me with kindness. You, you just want me because you think I'm a beautiful creature." She said mockingly.

Jareth stepped forward and grabbed Sarah by the waist. "My love, I must insist that you let myself, and my family handle this. Why don't you and Rowanda go for a walk with Sandra." Sarah gave him a confused look but nodded.

"Yes, Sarah, let's get better aquainted. I mean, after all, you _are_ my new sister in law. We will be spending lots of time together." She smiled at Sarah as they poofed away.

Jareth stared at Darin and snarled. "How dare you come here. I do believe you are un-welcome in my castle. Especially after what you tried to pull last night. What with you trying to take Sarah away, then Sandra. I should smite you right here, right now." He said through clenched teeth.

"That's enough!" King Abbot boasted through out the castle. "I will not have my sons bickering like this. You are grown men." He looked at Jareth with pride. "You are finally married and have a Queen." He looked at Darin with a mixture of emotions. Darin couldn't figure them out though, but he knew that disappointment was one of them. Especially after last night. "And you Darin, you haven't taken a wife. Yet. But you will. At Jareth's masquerade ball this year, you will find a wife. And it will _not _be Sarah or Sandra. Do you understand me?"

"Yes father." He said defeated. He turned to walk away, but as he was walking away no one heard him say, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Sarah and Rowanda were interuppted by Darin storming out of the castle. He almost slammed the door into Sarah. "Sorry." He muttered.

Sarah just stared at him then looked at Rowanda. "Anyways, as we were saying, I know it's going to take a lot to get used to, but I know I can do it. I've been down here before. I'm positive I can learn to live down here. The only true problem is having to say goodbye to my family."

"I couldn't imagine saying goodbye to my family." Rowanda shook her head. "It would kill me. I spend almost every second with my family. They mean the world to me." She smiled. "I imagine it's the same way for you?"

"It wasn't always like that."

"What do you mean?"

Sarah shook her head thinking of the way she treated Karen before she ran the Labyrinth. She looked up at Rowanda. "I have a step-mother. I treated her horribly until I went home after I ran the Labyrinth." She paused and sighed. "The Labyrinth taught me a lot of things. It taught me to grow up, how to be kinder to my family, and how to appreciate them more. Which is why I never made another wish again in my life aboveground."

Rowanda narrowed her eyes. "Wishes are supposed to be made though dear Sarah. It's what makes magic, magic. Even if they don't get granted, it's supposed to make you believe."

Sarah shrugged. "I didn't want to chance anything happening to Toby again. So I didn't take any chances. I just did what I needed to."

"Tobias. I've heard much about him. My brother seems to like him a great deal."

"Rowanda! Come, we must be going. After all, it is Jareth and Sarah's wedding night. We should leave them alone." Esmerald said as she came through the doors of the castle.

Rowanda smiled at Sarah and whispered in her ear. "Please, give me a niece. I've wanted one for so long." Sarah blushed.

"I-I-"

"Oh, I'm just kidding. Relax. You humans are so easy to make blush."

"Rowanda, please, I am the only one who should be making my beautiful new bride blush. And you all know she has to be fae before she can carry my un-born child." He said as he wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist.

Rowanda pouted. "Then get on with it! I really do want a niece or a nephew." She winked at Jareth and Sarah and skipped off.

Queen Esmerald and King Abbot walked over to them laughing. "Please excuse our daughter. She's not so subtle. Take your time son." King Abbot said.

Queen Esmerald elbowed him in the gut. "I however am going to say it how I want, get on with it, so I can have a grandchild to play with. You know it's been eons since you children have really been children! I would like to see you have a family Jareth. Especially with Sarah." She leaned to Sarah. "You will most definitely give me some beautiful grandchildren." Sarah blushed again. "We'll be leaving now, but we will be visiting once the transformation is complete." She looked at Jareth with completely serious eyes which made Sarah nervous. She turned back to Sarah. "I'm so very glad to have you in our family Sarah. Until next time." She leaned down and kissed Sarah on the cheek. Then her and King Abbot walked away laughing in high spirits.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth were back inside the kingdom sitting down to dinner. Sarah had been un-usually quiet, Jareth had noticed. "What's wrong love?"

"I noticed the look your mother gave you when she was talking about the transformation. What was that about?"

Jareth put his fork down and folded his hands into his lap. "I don't think it is appropriate to talk about this at dinner."

She narrowed her eyes at him in wonder. "Am I going to die or something Jareth?"

He leaned over his plate and smiled. "No, of course not my dear. You'll just be asleep for a few days. Maybe a few weeks. It depends on how your body adjusts to the change."

Sarah's eyes opened wide in shock. "Excuse me? Sleep? I don't think so!"

"Sarah," He drawled. "It has to happen. You have to become fae. It's part of the ritual. Trust me, you will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

She sighed and looked at him. "You promise?"

"With every fiber of my being."

She closed her eyes and sighed again. "Fine then. How do I begin the transformation?"

He stood up and walked over to her. He flicked his wrist and a peach appeared. "You must eat this. All of this."

"Last time I at-"

"Love, last time I wanted you to forget about young Tobias, but this time the peach is different. I swear it on my life."

She looked at the peach cautiously. "All I do is eat this?"

"Every bite."

"Then what happens?"

He knelt down beside her chair. "Then you will fall into a deep sleep. Here."

Sarah grabbed the peach from his hand and bit into it. "Well, it certainly tastes differently than the last one."

"It will. I told you, it's different than the last one."

Sarah finished the peach and looked up Jareth one last time before she fell asleep in the chair. He picked her up and carried her to their room. "I probably should have had you eat this in her love. It would have been much easier to have you already dressed for bed." He laid her on the bed. "No matter. Nothing a little flick of the wrist won't fix. He flicked his wrist and she was in a light blue nightgown that flowed to her ankles. "Goodnight love. I have work to do, like waiting for a family for this un-wanted child. But I'll be back to check on you soon." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Hours later when Jareth came into the room to check on Sarah, she was nowhere to be found. He screamed at no one and everyone. "Where could she be?" Then the thought crossed his mind. _My brother._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :) Who do you all think took Sarah? Guesses? Anyone? ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, didn't go to Boston this weekend.. They rescheduled my appointment to this weekend. But that's okay, because it gave me time to write this AMAZING chapter. :) Okay, okay... Maybe it's not amazing.. You be the judge of that...**

* * *

Jareth had been fuming when he popped into his parents castle. He walked into their throne room with such force that he broke their doors. "Son, what is the meaning of this? Has something happened to Sarah?"

He walked over to his father and stopped in front of his face. "Of course something has happened to Sarah. She's disappeared. Right after she ate the peach to become fae, I put to her bed and when I went to check on her, she was gone."

"Maybe she woke up. We know that she has extraordinary powers." Esmerald said, trying to smooth things over.

Jareth scoffed at her. "There is no way she could have awoken from that, not that fast. Even if she has extraordinary powers mother. We both know this."

"Then what do you think happened?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Do you really have to ask me that?" She just stared at him. "Darin happened!" He screamed.

"I happened? What do you mean, I happened?"

Jareth whipped around and ran at him pushing him into the wall choking him. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Darin choked out.

"My wife, you imbosil. Where is she? I know you have her!"

King Abbot walked over and dragged Jareth off of Darin. "Son, Darin has been here with us all night. We literally just finished supper and before that, he and I had a long chat about why he should not be trying to steal your wife."

Jareth looked between Darin and his father then settled his eyes on his father. "Then where is she?"

"I don't know son, but we will find her."

Rowanda came into the throne room and looked at Jareth. "My god Jareth, you look like hell. What happened?"

"Sarah's missing."

Rowanda cocked her head to the side and looked at Darin. "Excuse me? Missing? What the hell did you do with her?"

"As father just pointed out, I had nothing to do with this one. I swear it on my life."

King Abbot put his arm around Rowanda. "We all know what that means Rowanda. Once we swear on our lives, we-"

"Yes father, if we swear on our lives and we lie, we die. I know." She looked at Jareth. "Then who took her?"

"I intend to find out."

* * *

He walked out of the throne room and out of the castle doors. He transformed into his owl form. He wanted to fly around and see if he could hear or see anything unusual. When he got over his Labyrinth, he heard someone say Sarah's name. He pin-pointed the voice and swooped in to find Hoggle sitting with Sir Didymus and Ludo. He perched himself on a branch and listened to them talk.

"I'm glad. There's no reason for her to be there."

"But thou must know how much he loves her. You could tell, could you not by the look in his eye today?"

"Sawah need saving."

Hoggle threw his hands in the air. "Not from him stupid. From Darin. If we keep her safe, maybe Jareth will be nicer to us."

Sir Didymus stood up and walked over to ambrocious. "Jareth has been nothing but kind to me. He could keep the little lady safe."

"You saw what happened when Darin came into the room after the wedding. I'm just sayin' she's safer with us, then with him."

Sir Didymus jumped onto ambrocious and started to leave. "I still think it's a bad idea. Noble, but bad. If the king finds out, he'll punish us all."

"He'll probably reward us."

Jareth transformed into his fae form and stood behind Hoggle. Sir Didymus stopped Ambrocious and listened to what Jareth had to say. "Higgle, I'd much rather bog you right now for having me worry so much about my new wife."

"It's Hoggle." Hoggle said as he jumped up and turned around to face Jareth. "I was just tryin to save Sarah from Darin."

Jareth thought this over. He could leave his precious Sarah with these lowly members of his Labyrinth, or she could be in the castle in a nice bed. He looked at all three of the little gnats who betrayed him the last Sarah was here. Helping her get through the Labyrinth. He really should just bog them all, but then again, Sir Didymus loved that place. He thought it smelled like flowers. Which couldn't be further than the truth. What would be an appropriate punishment for them all? He shook his head. He would have to think about that after he took Sarah back to the castle.

"I very well know what your name is, I just choose to say it how I want." Hoggle made a face, but Jareth ignored it. "Now, where is my precious Sarah?"

All three of them remained quiet and Jareth walked around them dangerously. "Don't forget that I'm just as dangerous as I was before. Just because I'm married now, does not make me soft. I will find some sort of punishment to befit you all. And trust me, you won't like it."

Hoggle and Ludo sat there looking at each other. Sir Didymus looked at Jareth. "Just because I think it's the noble thing to do sir, she's in the caves. Safe and sound." Hoggle groaned and Ludo just looked at Jareth with sympathy.

Jareth smiled and pointed at Hoggle and Ludo. "When Sarah wakes up, I'll think of something to do to punish you. She might not even hate me, because I made her a promise. A promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and then you went and kidnapped your Queen. You do know that that is called treason. You could be killed for that." Hoggles face dropped. "We'll see what Sarah says when she wakes up. You and I both know that when a human wakes up as a fae, they don't wake up the same as when they were human. Remember that." He gave them a menacing smile and looked Sir Didymus. "You however, shall be rewarded. After I find her."

* * *

Jareth popped away and into the caves. He felt like he was searching forever when he finally found her. Although, she wasn't alone. "Hello Artimus. What brings you here?"

"I heard that my cousin got married. Then I heard that his wife went missing. I could smell her." Artimus looked up at Jareth. "I was going to bring her to you."

Jareth smiled. "Am I supposed to believe that? Or were you going to bring her to Darin? I mean, he was always your favorite."

Artimus pretended to be hurt by words. "Ow, that hurts Jareth. You know I love you equally. But the truth is, I really was going to bring her to you." He played with a piece of Sarah's hair. "You don't keep a man's wife away from him. I've learned that the hard way."

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? When did you learn that?"

Artimus patted the ground by him as if telling Jareth to sit with him. "You aren't the only one that Darin tried to steal a woman away from. Only he succeded with my woman. He took her away and made her forget all about me."

Jareth sat down next to Artimus. "Darin doesn't have a woman in his life."

"No. Not anymore."

"What happened Artimus?" Jareth asked as he grabbed hold of Sarah's hand and kissed it gently.

Artimus watched Jareth and began reliving his own personal hell. "I had met Tonasia through my friend Yani. She had liked me right away, and I her. After a couple of weeks, we were planning our wedding. Then she met Darin by accident."

"Accident?"

"Yes. Darin was over to talk to me about some money I owed him. He was very angry. I agree, I owed it to him, and I was going to pay him back. By way of chickens mind you." He started laughing. "That's when Tonasia walked in and out of the kindness of her heart, she said hi to him. He took that as an invitation to go after her."

"Did you tell him that you were planning on getting married?"

Artimus glared at the wall of the cave. "Of course I did. He said sure. Then the next thing I knew, Tonasia stopped coming around. I went to your fathers castle to pay Darin, and I found her there and she had forgotten me. Darin laughed in my face. We had almost come to blows, but I decided against it once I saw the look in her eyes. The next thing I knew, she was dead. She had told him that she didn't want to get married. She said that she felt weird getting married to him, she felt like she belonged with someone else, so he killed her."

Jareth bared his teeth. "Did you ever tell my father?"

"Why would I? Would he have believe me cousin?"

"After this week, most likely."

Artimus shook his head. "No. I'm just letting it go. It's not worth it."

"I'll tell you what is worth it."

Artimus looked at Jareth. "What is that dear cousin?"

"Killing my brother."

Artimus and Jareth smiled at each other.

* * *

Jareth popped back to the castle with Sarah in his arms. He placed her on the bed. "I'm so sorry my love. I didn't mean for those gnats to grab you. They won't be able to get you this time. In fact, no one will." Jareth placed a kiss on her lips then backed up and put a barrier wall up around the bed so no one could disturb her while she slept the remainder of her time in transformation. "I shall be back, I do have work to do, but I won't be gone long. I promise." He checked on her every hour on the hour.

The next morning Jareth walked into the bedroom and saw that Sarah was stirring. "You can't possibly be waking up yet. That's impossible." She opened one eye and then the other. The next thing he knew, she yawned and sat up. "Darling, I think you should be going back to sleep." He walked over to the bed and removed the barrier wall. He could see the fae resemblences in her now though. He grabbed her chin and moved her face side to side. "This is quite remarkable."

"What is?"

He let go of her face and stared into her now blue eyes. "You've completely turned fae in two nights. That's unheard of."

Sarah closed her eyes then opened them up suddenly. "How many women have you turned fae Jareth?"

He squinted his eyes in worry. "You are the first. Why?"

"You just implied that you turned more than one human fae."

"No darling, that's not what I said. I said it's unheard of. Other fae have turned humans into fae. You are then only one I have ever turned fae."

She narrowed her eyes at him then threw the blanket off of her. "Are you sure, because you implied that."

He sighed. He knew she wasn't going to wake up as her usual self. It would take quite a while to get back to herself. "I'm absolutely positive my love. Would you just trust me? You trusted me enough to marry me."

"I guess I did. So I guess I will. For now anyways."

He laughed. "Well, my darling, there is no such thing as divorce down here, so you are stuck with me."

"Then I guess if I married you, I wanted to, which I did." She said as she pointed a finger at him. "And I always said if I got married, I would never get divorced." She looked at him. "When's breakfast? I'm starved." She stood up and walked towards the door.

He could tell she was going to be a handful, but a handful he could handle. Especially when he loved her so much. This marriage was already off to a rocky start. "Darling, before breakfast, we should really talk."

She snapped her back in his direction. "About what?"

"About you being kidnapped while you were in transition."

She opened her mouth then closed it. Her nostrils were flaring as she stared at him. She cracked her neck and walked back over to him. "You allowed your brother to kidnap me after you promised I would be safe?"

Jareth stood up. "No, surprisingly it wasn't my brother this time."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then who was it?"

"Those idiots you call friends. The three of them conspired to keep you with them until you were turned." He saw her face turn to a stoic stone. "Therefore they must be punished, all besides one. The one who led me to you of course."

"Hoggle sent you to me?"

"Hedgwart? No. That little drat wanted to keep you away. Didymus told me where you were."

She sat down on the bed next to him. "Well then, what do you have in mind? Because I know what I want."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her turning fae was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was just about as evil as he was.

* * *

**This is the chapter I came up with. Let me know what you think. As always, your views and reviews mean ****_soooooooooo_**** much to me! You guys rock so much. ;) Until next time!**


	20. Authors Note

**Hey all. AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry to burst your bubbles.. :( But, I'm probably not going to be updating for a week. And the reason for that is, because I'm writing a novel. YES, I'm writing a novel with my best friend! So I'm going to be very busy with that. We're taking turns and this just so happens to be my turn. I will try to update my fan-fics along with writing the novel, but it can get kind of hectic. Also, have I mentioned that my birthday is coming up? Dec. 15th! So I might be busy with that also. Don't know yet. I just wanted to let you all know so you didn't think I died or something.. Anyways, if you get lonely and miss the story, re-read it from the beginning. :) I promise, it won't be long before you get a new chapter. I know it will seem like forever, but it won't be! As always, you guys rock, and I love you all for the views and reviews. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Jareth looked at her with a look of admiration. "What are your ideas my dear?"

Sarah blinked as she stood up and stared at the wall of the bedroom. "Well, Hoggle doesn't like the bog, so bog him. Then put him in an oubliette so we can forget about him. Ludo doesn't like the woods, so make him live there." She turned to look at him, then smiled. "Does those sound like some good ideas, or should I come up with something else?"

"No my dear, those are quite are amazing. But, there is one thing." He paused and walked over to the window and looked out. "We have to put them in the dungeon until we can hold court." He heard her groan. He turned and strode over to her and tilted her head up to meet his face. "It is how it is done down here precious. I'm sorry." She stomped her foot and he smiled. There was still some of the old Sarah left in her and he loved it. "By then, you might not even want all of that."

* * *

Jareth appeared next to Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymous who were singing some crazy song about a queen. "What is this rubbish you are spewing about you're Queen?"

"Sowwy." Ludo said as he sat down.

Hoggle jumped up and stared Jareth straight in the eyes. "We made a song for Sarah. She's our Queen, she deserves a song."

Jareth laughed and grabbed Hoggle by the head. "The only one who shall ever write a song about the Queen is me. That song is quite dreadful by the way." He turned to Sir Didymus. "You are free to go. Although, these two," He turned back to Hoggle and Ludo. "They will be coming with me."

"I can't allow that sire. They haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh they haven't? They didn't kidnap the Queen from our bedroom and leave her un-gaurded in the caves?" Sir Didymus lowered his head. He had no answer for that. "Your reward will come soon enough. Trust me. As for those two, the Queen herself has picked the punishment herself, but first they must go into the dungeon until court is to be held. And we all know how that will go. At least unless Sarah regains her humanity."

"You mean, Sarah is evil now?" Hoggle asked weakly.

"Oh, just about as much as I am. If not more. The punishments she picked out, I mean they are brilliant."

"Well, what are they?"

Jareth laughed. "I will not tell you that. I will let her tell you that when court comes around."

He flicked his wrist and both Hoggle and Ludo disappeared into the dungeon. He looked at Sir Didymous. "I hope you don't do anything to mess up the progress you've made. Especially when you'll be rewarded so handsomely."

* * *

Sarah walked out of the bedroom in a yellow silk ballgown with her hair part curly and part wavy. She walked down the stairs to the throne room where Jareth sitting was sitting on his throne with his riding crop tapping his foot. "My love, you look absolutely stunning this evening."

Sarah smiled and walked towards him. A goblin walked in her way and she kicked it clear across the room with a grimace on her face then continued on her way to Jareth. "So, when do I get one of those? And I mean a comfortable one." She gave him a smirk.

He gave her a wicked look. "You really shouldn't have kicked my goblin." She waved her hand dismissivly. "As for your question, you can have a nice comfortable throne chair whenever you want. Just think about it and it will appear."

"I can't do magic. Only you can."

"No my sweet, you are now fae. You can do magic. You just have to practice it."

Sarah was frustrated. She wanted a throne chair, and she wanted it now. She breathed in deeply then she ran at Jareth and grabbed him by the throat. "I want a chair, and I want it now." He grabbed her hand and pulled it away slowly.

"Great job precious." He smiled at her. "But, I'm still not going to give you what you want. You are going to conjure it up yourself." He pulled her onto his lap and they started laughing, then he kissed her.

* * *

At dinner that night, Jareth and Sarah talked about what was the best way to train her. Then they talked about when court would be held. Which would be weeks from now because court was backed up because of all of the time he had been spending with her. Not that it was a bad thing, he said, but he was going to have to spend a little less time with her to get court all caught up. And when he was with her, every time they were together, they would be practicing magic. So that she could become perfect at it.

"Jareth," She pouted, "I don't want to just spend all of our time doing magic. I want to do, you know more exciting things." She said as she widened her eyes.

He walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. "We'll get to that precious. We'll get to that."

She pouted again and he smiled. "You're not being fair!"

"I'm glad to see that you haven't fully disappeared."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short... But like I said, I'm writing the novel.. I just wanted to get something out for you guys. :) You guys are so good to me, so I thought I should try to get things done for both my fan-fictions and my novel. Such hard work! But I'll do it anyways! Hopefully next chapter will be longer. :) As always, thanks for the reviews and the views! You guys rock! :)**

**Angelic Aramina- Thank you for the early birthday wish. :)**

**FallenAngelVamp- Thanks. :) I'm going to try to continue updating as much as possible. I love writing! It's one of my passions!**

**lulipmoran- Thank you so much! I hope the novel works out also. We have it written as a movie too. ;)**

**Xepher06- Don't worry, there's always a method to my madness. I promise!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry everyone for how long it took to update, I've been sick, then my birthday was here, My friends threw me a STELLAR surprise birthday party!, then I had the holidays, and then I was sick AGAIN to the point of almost being admitted into the hospital. It was madness I tell you! MADNESS! Lol. But here is the next chapter. I hope you all love it! :)**

**lulipmoran- Sorry it took so long for me to update. Here it is!**

** - I'm Sorry... But she won't stay that way forever.**

**Xepher06- Oh my, that would be quite scary. Wouldn't it? I hate to even think about it! But, then again, I have thought about it! ;) Thank you, the work on the novel came to a halt because my laptop had to be worked on AGAIN. Then I was sick to the point of almost being brought to the hospital. :( Which is why it took me so long to get this out!**

**Fallenangelvamp- I know, I was pretty confused about where I wanted her to go in the story, but then I was thinking that I didn't want her to stay the way she was. She had to have some kind of transformation, and she did! Although, I can't say that she will stay this way. In fact, I don't plan on it.**

**midns- Thank you. :)**

**zombie guts- Thank you. Sorry it took so long, Like I said earlier, I've been sick and with my birthday and the holidays, it's been crazy!**

* * *

Sarah woke up the next morning bright and early. She stretched and looked over to see if Jareth was still sleeping next to her. To her utter dismay, he wasn't. "Where could he be?" She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to find that he wasn't there either. Letting out a low growl, she walked down to the dining hall, where she found him eating breakfast without him. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Excuse me, but is there a reason you are eating breakfast without me?"

Apparently Jareth hadn't noticed her coming into the room, because he dropped his plate on the floor when he heard her open her mouth and begin to talk. He had one of the servents pick it up while he walked over to Sarah. "Darling, you looked so sweet while you were sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you." Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. She could tell he was lying and she didn't like it. She didn't know how he was lying, but she could tell. He could tell that she knew he was lying. He tried for a different tactic. Grabbing her hand, he kissed it, then gently placed kisses up her arm until she started to withdraw her arm. "The truth of the matter is, I'm extremely busy today and I needed to get things done. I won't have much time to spend with you today."

"So you had to lie to me? That seems ridiculous. Don't you think? Considering I'm your wife." She didn't want to hear lies from her new husband, nor did she ever want to be lied to in the first place. "You know, you could at least be straight forward with me. I'm obviously with you forever now, so just always tell me the truth." Jareth tried to caress her face, but she backed up. "Hold on a minute. We have to discuss something."

"Darling, I really must go."

"No. Not until we talk about this."

He lowered his eyes a little. Just enough to make them look dangerous. "You should probably rethink your statement love. I am still your King. You do not talk to me like that."

She scoffed at him. "And I am your Queen. Last I checked, that made us equals."

Jareth moved his hand around dismissively. "In your world, yes. Down here, not so much love. Down here, the Queens actually listen to their Kings."

"Whatever Jareth."

She started to storm off, but Jareth didn't want her to leave angry, something inside of him actually wanted to know what she wanted to talk about. He held out his hand and called out to her. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Before Sarah turned around, she smiled in accomplishment. She knew that a woman could still make a man do whatever it is she wanted, just by being angry. It worked in the aboveground, she just wasn't sure it would work in the underground. She was glad it had. She finally turned around and walked over to him. "I thought you said after I was turned Fae, that I could go visit my family."

Jareth's face dropped. He hadn't thought she would think to go so soon. Especially not in her present condition. He grabbed her hands. "Darling, there is no way you can go see your family."

She closed her eyes and then opened them just as quickly as she closed them then cocked her head to the side. "Excuse me? It sounded like you just said that there is no way I can go see my family, which is exactly what you promised me I _could_ do." Jareth nodded. "Do you remember you promised me that I could do that Jareth. Do you?" He nodded again. "Then why are you going back on your word?"

"You can't go when you have a different personality. They will suspect something."

She pulled her hands out of his. "I won't stand for this Jareth. I won't."

"Makes no difference to me."

Sarah shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll just learn that stupid magic thing you do when you appear in peoples rooms and I'll do that. You will not keep me from my family."

"Then I just won't teach you how to teleport. Simple as that."

She shrieked as loud as she could. "Are you still going to let me see Sandra? You said I could do that no matter what, and don't play the different personality card on that one. She knows I'm here."

"Sandra is a different case. You may see her, but only when I choose to bring you."

Sarah stomped her foot on the ground as hard as she could. "This isn't fair! Why aren't you being fair?"

He had to surpress a laugh. "Well, you keep that up, and you just might have your old self back and you might be able to go visit your family in no time."

She was confused. It wasn't that she didn't remember how she used to be. It was just that she thought he liked the grown up version of her better, which he clearly didn't. How many times did he tell her to stop saying that things weren't fair, and now he was telling her to keep saying it? It was all so confusing. "I don't get you."

He walked around her and put his arms around her waist. "What don't you get?" He said before he started kissing her neck.

Instead of stopping him, she let him kiss her, enjoying it. "You used to always tell me to stop saying that things weren't fair, and now you're telling me to keep it up. It makes no sense. How do I win with you?"

In a flash he turned her around and held her hands in his again holding her gaze in his. "You don't, but that's the fun of it."

"Huh?" Before she could ask him what he meant by that, he placed a kiss on her lips and then he was gone. She sighed heavily, wishing that she could have gotten answers from him. Finally she looked at the table and saw that a fresh plate of food had been left for her. She shrugged and sat down to eat.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I haven't updated, haven't had internet... UGH. Sad, I know.. :( But here's the newest chapter. :)**

* * *

After a few days of wandering around the castle and ordering the golbins to do un-necessary tasks, Sarah was beginning to get bored. That was of course, until she heard a voice that she had never heard before. She turned around and no one was there. Shaking her head, she twirled around and saw that no one was in the hallway with her. She was confused. Who was talking? What exactly were they saying? "Hello?" More talking that she couldn't understand. "Who's there?" This time the voices stopped.

Sarah walked down the hallway and searched every room, finding no one. After shutting the last door, she rolled her eyes and chalked it up to her possibly going insane from being alone. Jareth had gone away on family business and she was supposed to stay at the castle taking care of all the goblins and making sure that no one allowed Hoggle or Ludo out of the dungeon. Sighing, Sarah began to think that maybe Jareth got the better deal out of this marriage. He got to see his family whenever he wanted, he got to stay at his home, and he of course he got the girl that he loved.

She couldn't say she was un-happy exactly. She just missed her family and her home. How did he get what he want? It just wasn't fa- Before she could finish her thinking, she bumped into a goblin who was apologizing ferociously. "You should be sorry! You little twit, how dare you not look where you're walking and then bump into your queen!" The goblin was quivering in front of Sarah. "I could have you bogged for that!" The goblin fell to the floor crying, begging to be forgiven. Sarah sighed and knelt down beside her. Why was Sarah all of sudden feeling sorry for her? Just twenty minutes ago she was screaming at everyone for any little thing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that. I'm just aggravated and lonely."

The goblin looked up at Sarah. "I know, I know. That is no reason to take it on you." Sarah grabbed the goblins hands helping her stand up again. "What's your name anyways? I've never seen you here, and I've been wandering the hallways for a while because Jareth's gone." There was sadness in both Sarah's voice and eyes.

The goblin stared at her wide-eyed. "Milady, my name is Diamond."

Sarah smiled for the first time in days, even though she felt like she wanted to cry. "Diamond is a pretty name." Sarah bit the inside of her cheek, then looked behind her. "Were you just talking? I mean, before you said your name."

"No milady. I just came into the hallway when I bumped into you."

"No, that was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. It's very considerate of you to try to take the blame though. But I can not allow it."

"So I see the old Sarah is back?"

Sarah and Diamond turned in the direction of the voice and they saw Jareth standing there. "How much of that did you see?" Sarah questioned him.

Jareth tsked her. "Now dear, I've already told you not to talk to me like that. I'm still your King."

She smiled sarcastically. "Of course, how could I forget. Jareth honey, how much of that did you see?" She asked him with mock enthusiasm. Why was he acting like this? Like he owned her? _Because down here, he does. You can't leave the Underground until he allows you._ She thought to herself, and she had to admit that it was true. If she had known this, she never would have married him.

"I saw the whole exchange happen. That's how I know the old Sarah is back. Or at least _almost_ back." He walked over to Sarah and grabbed her chin. "I'm guessing you forgot that I can hear your thoughts my dear?" She quivered a little then nodded. "The rules for a King and Queen Underground are just a little different than they are Aboveground. You are supposed to listen to your King. You're lucky you have gotten away with so much of what you have done." He leaned in and kissed her. "Believe me love, you will not have to worry about being a prisoner or anything as such, but you should be more respectful towards me."

"And you I."

Jareth laughed. "True. I promise I will, if you will make an effort."

It was as if they had forgotten Diamond was there. She stepped away from them and started to walk away. "Not so fast Diamond. We haven't been properly introduced. Come back here."

She slinked back over to Sarah and Jareth with her head down. "Yes, milord?"

"Look at me. I like to get a look at my goblins. They all hold a special place in my heart." Sarah scoffed. Kicking them and ordering them around was a special place in his heart? "Sarah go to the bedroom, and wait for me there. I have a surprise for you."

"No."

Jareth turned to her with fire in his eyes. "Now!" She sighed and turned around to walk away, but Jareth pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. "I missed you." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Jareth waited for Sarah to turn the corner then turned back to Diamond. "Well, you played your part famously."

"I only did as you said."

Jareth smiled victoriously. "You did it well."

Diamond nodded. "Can I please have my body back? This one, it just doesn't suit me."

"Of course." He laughed. "Because you helped me get Sarah back, you may have anything wish."

Jareth waved his hands and Sandra appeared before him. "Thank you." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, I realize that you love her, and that she loves you, but you can't treat her like that. She's not one for standing up for herself. Back home, I always stood up for her. As her best friend, I will do the same in the Underground."

Jareth chuckled and Sandra backed up a little. "There is no need to protect her from me. I would never hurt her." Just as Sandra was going to speak again, Jareth stopped her. "I may have taken her from her family and friends, but I never hurt her. Not in the physical sense."

"Good to know. May I go say hi to her, then go home?"

He smirked at her. "Not tonight. I have a surprise for her tonight, and you are not it. Next time, you two can hang out or whatever it is that you call it." She nodded as he sent her home.

Jareth turned and walked to the bedroom that he shared with Sarah. When he walked in, he saw Sarah laying down on the bed crying. He knelt down next to her and started stroking her hair. "What's wrong love?"

She looked up at him and sniffled. "What's wrong? What's wrong? It's more like, what isn't wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm tired of all of this! You get to leave the castle, you get to see your family, you get to go wherever you want! It's not fair! I have to sit here and worry about my family and friends." She shook her head and then wiped her eyes. "Speaking of my friends, I want Hoggle and Ludo let go."

Jareth stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Excuse me? You want them what? They kidnapped you."

She laughed at him. "Kidnapped me? Really? If you actually thought about it, they were trying to keep me safe from _your_ brother-"

Jareth cut her off. "I could have done that!"

"You think so? Because they took me out of _your_ castle, under _your_ watch, without _you _knowing. So what's to say that your brother wouldn't have been able to do the same?"

Jareth sat down on the bed and looked at her with kind eyes. "I didn't think of it that way. I just thought-"

"You just wanted a reason to get rid of Hoggle. You've never liked him."

He shook his head. "I haven't. I've always been jealous of his relationship with you. You've always been nicer to him than you are to me."

Sarah felt bad. Of course she'd been nicer to Hoggle. He hadn't taken her brother, even though she asked him to be taken. Hoggle hadn't trapped her in an oubliette. He didn't send cleaners after her, or any of the other things that Jareth had done to her. "You're right, I am. But that's because he's nice to me, and you're not." She regretted the words as soon as they were out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"It's fine, Sarah. I know I haven't always been so nice. Just remember, I already told you that I could be cruel. I never lied to you about that." He came closer to her. "I told you I had a surprise for you." Then he smiled.

"Yea. You did say that, and honestly, I don't want anymore surprises."

"Aww, don't be made love. You are going to love this surprise."

He leaned over her and started kissing her neck. "Jareth, just leave me alone. I don't want to be near you right now." He sat her up and started to unzip her dress. Her eyes went wide. "Really? You want to do this now?"

"I told you that I missed you. Besides, your my wife. We've waited long enough." She smiled and reached up to kiss him.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sorry for such the long wait! I've had ZERO internet for so long... :( Hopefully I'll be getting it soon! Now on to the next chapter! **_

_**Oh yea! Thank you to everyone who reviews and stays with this story! It means a lot to me. :)**_

_**You're the best!**_

* * *

Sarah woke up the next morning to find Jareth missing. She felt incomplete without him there after finally having sex with her husband. Instead of laying in bed, she decided it would be best to get up, have a shower, then go get something to eat. In fact, she realized she was starving.

* * *

Hours later, Sarah was roaming the castle bored. She still hadn't seen Jareth around. Had he left her because that was the first time she had ever had sex? Was it really that bad? She thought it was wonderful. If he couldn't deal with her being inexperianced, then he could just send her right back home. Home. It was the place she missed most. She missed Sandra, Toby, Robert her father, and even Karen. The person she always thought of as her wicked step mother. Of course Sarah no longer felt that way, but she still had a certain dislike for her. Whether it be because her real mother left her and Karen took her place, or because she made Sarah feel like cinderella when they lived together. She just didn't like her too well.

Sarah walked into the throne room and saw that there was still only one there. "Why haven't I gotten one for myself yet?" She asked herself aloud.

"Because, his majesty hasn't decided what kind he wants to get you yet." Sarah turned around and stared at the goblin before her.

Sarah had to think. She had only met this particular goblin once. _What is her name? What is it?_ She asked herself. Then the lightbulb in her head went off. She pointed at the goblin, "Your name is Diamond. Right?"

Diamond laughed as she nodded. "That is correct Milady."

Sarah smiled softly at her. "At least I'm getting some of your names down now. I've been here how long? Weeks? Months? I just don't know because the time difference between here and the Aboveground is totally different."

"Don't I know it, Milady. It's crazy!" Diamond immediatly put her hand over her mouth.

"How would you know about the time difference Diamond?"

Before Diamond could answer, Jareth appeared at Sarah's side and sigh. "I was going to give you your gift later on tonight, but now that she has ruined it, I guess I'll give it to you now."

"And you think I want a gift why? You left me after we, you know. Do you think I'm not any good at it? Is that why you left me? Are you just going to pack me up and send me back home?"

Tears were pricking Sarah's eyes. She had actually had the guts to admit that she loved Jareth with all of her heart and now he was going to send her home? She just couldn't bear the thought of it. She didn't want to be away from him. Not for one minute.

"Precious, I went to work on matters for the kingdom this morning." He rubbed her arms as he tried to calm her down. "Believe me, last night was amazing. You were amazing. Never question that."

Sarah shook her head. "You're always saying that you have to work on matters for the kingdom."

"Because I do my love. If I don't, the kingdom falls to pieces. We do not want that. Do we?" She shook her no. "Precisely why I work so much." He looked at Diamond. "Seeing as how you ruined the magnificant surprise I had for Sarah, you may change back now."

Before Sarah's eyes, Diamond turned into Sandra. She ran out of Jareth's arms and into Sandra's. "I've missed you much!" She turned back to Jareth. "You have had Sandra help you all this time?" He nodded. "I should be extremely mad at you, but I'm not. I finally get to see Sandra."

"That's not all you get to do, precious." She narrowed her eyes at him, and he answered her as if he could hear her unspoken thoughts. "I am allowing you to go home for a week to see your parents. I have made it seem like you were kidnapped for all this time, and not dead. So they will have lots of questions. Just try to be as forthcoming as you can."

Sarah pouted. "You're not coming with me?"

"My goodness no. I don't belong in the Aboveground. I only go to get wished away children, and of course to get you back."

"This week will feel like forever."

Jareth laughed at her. "Forever is definitely not as long as you will be gone. Trust me, you will have so much fun that you will not even miss me. Besides, I will be checking in on you here and there. So you will see me." He smiled at Sandra. "Her bags are already packed, I've had them packed since yesterday. Take care of her, or else you will end up here forever. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I don't exactly want to end up living here." Sandra turned to Sarah. "No offence to you! I mean this is what you've always wanted your life to turn out like, I just never understood it. But you deserve it." Sarah smiled reassuringly at her. "So are you ready to go home for a couple of days?" Sandra asked her hopefully.

"Yes. I think this will be good for me to see Toby and my parents." Sarah stuck out her tongue, mostly because she hated calling both Robert and Karen her parents, but they were. Linda hadn't been in her life much. Which made Sarah upset. Maybe while she was visiting, Linda would come around. It was worth it to hope.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, sooooo I have internet again! So hopefully I can update WAY more often!**

**I have an original story on Fictionpress under the same pen name. I originally put it here, but didn't know you couldn't put them here... Oh well! If you want to read it, be my guest. :)**

**Hope you all have a great day, AND enjoy the reading. ;)**

* * *

Once Sarah got to the Aboveground, Sandra had filled her in on what she had been missing. Her father, Karen, and Toby had not moved as they said they were going to. After she was "Kidnapped" they decided to stay put incase she was found safely. Eric was going insane looking for her. Infact, Darin and Eric had teamed up in looking for her. "Sarah, you have to figure out something to say to the cops. They've been racking their brains looking for you." Sandra looked at Sarah's hand. "How are you going to explain that?" Sandra asked as she picked up Sarah's left hand.

Sarah bit her lip. "I don't know." Her brow creased in frustration. "I'll figure it out." She started walking to the couch in Sandra's living room. "Hopefully." Once she sat down, she looked up at Sarah who was standing over her. "Considering I've been gone for a while, can you call my dad? I still have to figure out what to say." Sandra nodded and grabbed her cordless phone then sat down next Sarah.

Sandra took a deep breath. Dialing the phone number she stared at Sarah. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be." Sarah paused for a moment. "My heart is beating horribly fast."

"Don't you want to take the ring off before they get here?"

Sarah shook her head. "It doesn't come off."

Sandra's eyes popped open in surprise. "Mr. Williams, hi." She paused as he spoke. "Oh, I wasn't calling for an update, actually I was calling you to give an update. Sarah's here, At my house. She found her way back." She waited again as he spoke. "No, she hasn't said much of anything. I think she's waiting to see you and the family." Sandra squeezed Sarah's hand. "Yes, we'll be here." Sandra put the phone down and looked at Sarah. "Are you sure you want too do this now? They will be here in less than 10 minutes." Sarah nodded. "So how come the ring doesn't come off?"

Sarah stared at it and smiled. "Because if it does, Darin will come after me. And I don't want that." Her eyes popped open at realization. "Oh my god! Darin is Jareth's brothers name and I have Darin in the Aboveground who was trying to go out with me." She turned to Sandra, "How am I supposed to look at him the same? Especially after Darin tried to rape me?"

Sandra jumped up. "Excuse me? He tried to what? I hope Jareth did something about it."

"He stopped him." The door had a knock on it. "Want me to get that, or you?" Sandra stood up and ran to the door. When she opened it, Robert let himself in. He laid his eyes on Sarah and he started crying. "Daddy, it's okay. I'm here now." Robert ran over to her and grabbed her in a tight hug. Toby was the next one is the apartment, he ran over and he hugged her as tightly as he could. Once Sarah saw him, the tears flowed down her face.

"Sarah! Where have you been? Mom and dad said someone kidnapped you. Who would do such a thing?" Sarah stared at Toby with her mouth opened wide. When did he start talking like an adult? When did he start talking like Jareth? Maybe she just missed him so much, and that's why she was thinking that Toby was talking like him. He surely couldn't have learned how to talk like him. Unless Jareth was taking sneak trips up to see him? She got down to his level and grabbed his hands.

"Tobes, I'm fine. I promise." What was Sarah going to say to make everyone calm down about her "kidnapping"? If only Jareth had made it seem like she was living with her fiance. That would make it easier to explain where she had been. But no, he made it seem like one of the worst things that can happen to someone, happened to her. "The person who had me," She paused trying to think of something to say. Finally she smiled at Toby. "He treated me very well. It wasn't like I was mistreated. I had a room and clothes and of course, I was fed." She looked at her father who was still looking very distraught. "Dad, honestly. I'm fine. How long have I been gone?"

Immediately Sarah saw her father's eyes land on her hand. Specifically the hand that held her engagement ring. Before she could find a way to explain it, his face got beat red and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Is he making you marry him? You tell me who he is and I'll kill him!" He brought her over to the couch and sat her back down. "You've been gone almost five months. Didn't you notice how long you've been gone?"

Embarrased that she couldn't tell exactly how long she'd been gone, she blushed. "No. I didn't daddy. I'm sorry."

Her father looked over to Karen, and it was the first time that Sarah noticed her standing there. She almost felt horrible that she hadn't noticed her before. Karen had tears streaming down her face. "You didn't answer my question about this ring." He said as he started to pull on it.

Immediately Sarah pulled her hand away making sure that the ring was still in place. "That's none of your business." She snapped. She closed her eyes and sighed. The fae side of her was slipping out, and she couldn't let that happen. "Dad, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I meant to say, no. He's not making me marry him." The next words she was going to speak were bound to make everyone except for Sandra shudder. Maybe not Toby, considering he wasn't old enough to really understand. She took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm already married. The guy who kidnapped me is not the guy I'm married." _Not technically._ She thought to herself. "I'm married to someone named Jareth." Her father's face fell and she saw the shocked looks on all of their faces. Including Toby's. Had he realized who Jareth was? Had he remembered?

"Who the hell is Jareth? Where did you meet him? Why didn't you invite us to the wedding?" This one was going to be a little tougher to explain. How do you explain a Goblin King and the fact that they weren't exactly really invited to the wedding?

She shrugged. "It's not really that big of a deal. He's the one who saved me from the guy who kidnapped me. So I obviously met him when he saved me, and the wedding was a small city hall thing. No one came. Besides Sandra."

They all turned to Sandra who was fuming mad at being the center of attention for something she wanted no part in. "Why didn't you tell me she was safe before today? I've been talking to you daily!" Sarah's father was screaming by now. He was hysterical. Of course, Sarah and Sandra couldn't blame him considering he was Sarah's father.

"She wanted it to be a secret and a surprise! I didn't want to do it." Sandra defended herself.

Before Robert could say anything, Sarah stepped in. "She's right. She didn't want any part of it. I made her do it. I also made her keep quiet."

This time Karen spoke up. "Robert, maybe we should leave and let them spend some time together. You obviously need time to digest this, and I think you need to go home for a while." She turned to Sarah. "We will come see you tomorrow." Robert walked out of the apartment and Toby followed him. Karen walked over to Sarah and hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll make him understand." When she moved out of the hug, she stared into Sarah's eyes and gave her a knowing look then turned around and headed towards the door.

"Karen?" Karen turned to look at Sarah. "Thank you." Karen simply nodded and turned back to walk out the door. "Karen," Sarah started, and when Karen turned around again, Sarah froze. She didn't know how Karen would take the next words she spoke, but she hoped she would at least understand that it came from the bottom of her heart and not because she was going to make her father understand. "I love you."

When Sarah had been in the Underground, she had been doing a lot of thinking and realized that she might never see her family again, and that included Karen. She realized that she really did love her. All of her. They may have had their problems, but now that Sarah was older, she understood what Karen doing. She wasn't trying to take her moms place. She was just trying to love Sarah. Even though she was demanding sometimes.

Karen nodded again and walked away.

Once the front door was safely shut and locked, Sandra did a whirlwind and attacked Sarah. "What the hell was that about?"

Sarah feeling confused, looked at Sandra with furrowed eyebrows. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Pointing at Sarah, Sandra made a list. "You snapped at your father, which is not something you've done for years. You threw me under the bus for no reason at all! Your father is going to hate me now! Not to mention, you just told Karen that you love her. Where the hell did that come from?"

She has a point.

Sarah thought to herself. "I'm sorry, the Fae side of me came out. I can't help it. It sneaks out sometimes. It's not as bad as it was when you were first _Diamond._ How could you even go along with Jareth's plan?"

Being mad at Sandra was not the plan, but it happened. Was it the Fae part of Sarah sneaking out again, or was just really mad at her? Figuring this out should be easy, but Sarah had a feeling that it wouldn't be easy at all.

Sandra scoffed at Sarah. "Seriously? You're really asking me that? I did it for you! How could you be so stupid as to think it was for him?" Sandra turned around and walked out to the kitchen. Sarah followed.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I'm just tired? I should probably-" Before she could finish her sentence, she ran towards the bathroom. When she got there, she puked for what felt like hours.

When she was almost done, she felt a hand rubbing her back. "Sarah, are you okay?"

Sarah got off of her knees and sat down beside the bathub. Nodding she said, "I believe so. I don't know what that's all about. I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

Sandra got a twinkle in her eye. "Is there any possible way that you could be pregnant?"

Sarah shook her head vigorously. "Impossible. We slept together last night for the first time. You can't get pregnant that fast, and you know it."

Grabbing Sarah's hand, Sandra sat down next to her. "Here, in the Aboveground of course. But you know things are different Underground. Maybe-"

"No. If you remember, time goes slower there."

"But Sarah may-"

Sarah turned her head and gave Sandra an almost demonic look. "I said no!" She got up and walked to the couch, made it for bed, and laid down.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it took so long to update, but writers block is such a horrible thing! I didn't know how I wanted to begin this chapter, but once I figured it out, it just sort of flowed out. I really hope you like it, if not, eh... Just let me know. I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate all of the views and the reviews. It means so much to me! You guys are amazingly awesome! :) Now, Enjoy!**

* * *

The moment Sarah woke up, Jareth was sitting next to her on the floor. A smile spread across her face. "So glad that you're here." Her eyes pointed to the floor then back to his face. "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Jareth smiled. "Not as comfy as it could be."

"Since when do you say 'comfy'?" Sarah laughed.

"I figured since I'm in your world, I should try to speak your way."

Was now the right time to talk Jareth about how Sandra thought that she might be pregnant? Would he think she was insane? Did Jareth even want kids? Would he leave her? So many thoughts were running through Sarah's head and she had to know if they were warranted.

Sarah sat up and Jareth could tell there was something wrong with her. "What is it Precious? You know you can talk to me about anything."

How would he react? "Listen, I don't know if Sandra's right or not, but-"

"Oh, trust me, I'm right." Sandra walked out into the living room and sat down next to Jareth. "I think she's pregnant. And by think, I know."

Jareth's head snapped towards Sandra. "Excuse me? Did you just say pregnant or are my ears decieving me?" He turned towards Sarah. "Is she serious?"

Hearing Jareth so alarmed made Sarah nervous. Jareth obviously did not want kids. What was she going to do if she was pregnant? "I don't-"

"Of course I'm serious." Sarah was getting annoyed that she couldn't even finish a sentence. Sandra just kept interrupting her. Sarah gave her a 'shut up' look and Sandra flashed one right back to her. "I'm just going to say what you won't!" Sandra looked back at Jareth. "After her parents left yesterday, she started vomiting violently. I asked her if she could be pregnant, but she said no. She said it was too early to tell."

Sarah watched as Jareth shook his head. "It is actually not to early to tell." He turned towards Sarah. "My love, pregnancy does not work the same way in the Underground as it does here." Sarah's jaw dropped. "I know it's shocking my dear, but honestly, pregnancy is the only thing that goes extremely fast in the Underground." Jareth stood up reaching for Sarah's hand. "We will have straightened out in no time."

Sarah didn't take his hand and she sat firmly on the couch, not willing to go anywhere with him. She was extremely furious with him now. "There will be getting rid of the baby." She cleared her throat. "If there is one. Besides, I have to stay here. I'm waiting for my father to come back. With Toby."

"Precious, I would never dream of getting rid of our baby. But first, we must make sure that you are not or are pregnant. Let's go."

"Are you telling me that my daughter is pregnant with your child? So you're the one who married my daughter?" With Jareth and Sarah talking, they hadn't heard Robert come in. "Although, I do thank you for finding her and keeping her safe. Even if you didn't let anyone know that she was safe." Robert let venom drip off of his last sentence.

Jareth walked over to Robert and shook his hand. "Sir, I am extremely sorry that we did not let you know, but Sarah here wanted to let you know in person."

Robert walked around Jareth and went to sit by Sarah. "Your mother is on her way over."

"Why didn't Karen just drive with you?"

"I mean your mother Linda."

Sarah had no reason to believe that her mother would ever come see her. She hadn't done that in years. Since she was almost 10. "Well, I don't want to see her." Even though a huge part of her did want to see her mother, it just didn't seem like the right time.

"Whether you want to or not, she's on her way and will be here shortly. We have things to discuss. Like you divorcing Jareth." Sarah was about to refuse, but her father kept talking. "You didn't even introduce us, and I refuse to call someone I have never met before my son-in-law. Do you understand me?"

Jumping off of the couch, Sarah slapped her father in the face. Immediatly she regretted it. "I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean it? You did it, you must have meant it!"

Before the argument got any more heated, Jareth grabbed Robert by the shoulders and walked him out into the hallway. "Sarah, why did you slap your father? I've never seen you this way. Like ever! Not even when Troy decided to tell the whole school your secret! What has gotten into you?" Sandra got up and started pacing back and forth in front of Sarah. "Seriously Sarah, you've never ever been like this. And if it's because of your fae side, you seriously need to learn to control it. Do you understand that?"

Putting her head in her hands, Sarah started crying. Why was there so much anger coming out of her? She had gotten rid of it after she first went to the labyrinth, or so she thought. "I don't know what's going on! I can't control it."

Sandra knelt down in front of Sarah and put her hands on Sarah's knees. "We'll get you through this. I promise."

"Thank you."

Sandra stood up and walked out of the room than back in in less than a minute. "While you were sleeping, I went to the store and grabbed you this." She pulled out a pregnancy test from a brown paper bag. "Now, go take it and let me know what the results are."

Sarah grabbed the box. "What if this won't tell me the truth? What if for some reason, only something Underground can tell me if I am pregnant or not."

"Just go do it! You'll never know until you try."

Sarah went off to the bathroom while Sandra sat there waiting. Jareth and Robert came back in with Linda. This surprised Sandra considering that Linda had almost never been there for Sarah. "Where is my daughter?"

"Linda, do you really have the right to ask where Sarah is? I mean, you haven't been around for her in year, and I'm not trying to be rude, but she is one of my best friends, and I don't want you to upset her. Besides, she'll be out in a couple of minutes. She's taking a pregnant test right now."

Linda stared at Robert and growled. "How could you let our daughter get knocked up?"

"She's married. It's not guarenteed that she's pregnant anyways, so chill out. Besides, you didn't even come around when I told you that she went missing! You just said, She's fine, she'll be home."

"I'm so sorry that I was busy working."

"Working should not come before our daughter! She was missing for crying out loud!"

Jareth didn't like seeing the fight, but he figured they had a good reason. Considering Linda hadn't really shown an interest in Sarah until now.

Sarah walked out and stared at everyone which made Robert and Linda stop arguing. Sandra ran over to her. "So what did it say?"

Sarah gupled and stared at Jareth. How could she tell him what she found out? Would he be happy or upset? She just didn't know.


	27. Chapter 27

"Precious, what does it say?" Jareth said in a soothing voice as he walked past Sandra and grabbed her hand. Just as Sarah was going to answer him, she went pale and started to fall backwards. Jareth, noticing that she was falling, caught her just before she hit the ground. "I promise darling, I am going to figure out what is going on with you."

Jareth cradled Sarah in his arms as he carried her to the door. He decided just teleporting back to the Underground with Sarah in front of everyone would not be a good idea, but of course, Linda and Robert got in the way. They blocked the door. "Where the hell do you think you are going with my daughter?"

Robert turned and stared at Linda. The words were right on the tip of him tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to say them. They would hurt Linda too much and there was already enough going on. He turned back to Jareth and crossed his arms. "Yes, just where do you think you are going with my- I mean, our daughter? She obviously needs professional help."

Snickering, Jareth put Sarah down on the couch in one swift movement. "She happens to be my wife, and no offence Robert and Linda, but there is absolutely nothing you can do for Sarah. Only I have the power and the connections to help her. So if you would be cooperative, I could have her back to new in no time."

Instead of moving, Linda and Robert stood firm in front of the door. They definitely had no intentions of letting him take their daughter. "Listen Jareth, I heard that you two were married and that really grinds my gears, although she is your wife, you will not be taking her out of this apartment. Do you understand me?"

Linda looked between Jareth and Robert. "You just said Jareth?" She asked Robert.

"Yes. That's his name." He gave Linda a puzzled look. "Does that even matter considering we have bigger problesm? Have you not noticed that our daughter is passed out on the couch?"

Linda started tapping her chin with her index finger. "Jareth, as in the Goblin King?" Linda asked with certainty. "Is that who you are?"

Jareth chuckled and walked over to Linda. He gave her a grand bow and tried to kiss her hand. She pulled away. "One in the same. At least someone around here actually knows who I am. I'm flattered."

"Don't be. You're a make believe story. You can't be real." Linda took in his appearance. His wild hair, the clothing he wore, the glitter everywhere, and the make-up. He certainly looked like the Jareth that was described in the book she had given to Sarah years ago.

To prove his point, he teleported from one side of the room to the other. Then he pulled his crystals out and began to play with them. "One in the same." Jareth looked up into Linda's eyes. "Would you like me to prove it to you some more? I am absolutely positive that I can come up with other ways to prove it."

"What the hell is a Goblin King?" Robert asked nervously. He had heard Sarah reciting parts from her books and heard her say the name goblin king more than once. "Is he the one from her book Labyrinth?" Before Linda could respond to him, he continued. "The book that you gave her? You sent this, this demon to our daughter?"

"That is quite correct-" He was referring to being the Goblin King, Not being a demon, because he obviously wasn't a demon. Although being described as such was amusing to him.

"I was asking my ex-wife. Not you- you- you," Robert was poking his finger towards Jareth. "I don't even know what to call you! Are you a human?"

Jareth shrugged and went to sit by Sarah. This would be a fun turn of events for a while. He decided not to answer Robert, and to let Linda and Robert argue some more. Besides, this would give him time to come up with a plan.

Linda and Robert continued arguing while Sandra and Jareth were thinking of a plan. "Oh my god, why did I not think of this before?" Jareth looked at Sandra quizically. "The test is obviously in the bathroom! I'll just go check what it say. Obviously, we should have checked this before anyone started fighting. Don't you agree Jareth?"

The idea was an amazing one. Why hadn't he thought of it before this? He followed Sandra to the bathroom and found that the pregnancy test was gone. "Where is it?" Jareth questioned as he looked around the bathroom.

"You know, I still haven't forgiven you for using me to get to Sarah." Jareth's head shot up. No one besides Sarah had ever talked to Jareth this way. Well, not anyone who knew exactly what he was capable of. "That was extremely rotten of you! No guy has ever used me before. You do realize that Sarah is my best friend right?" She paused for a breath. "The fact that you used me hurt me. I actually liked you, and now, now I can't stand you." Sandra noticed Jareths eyes open wide. "Okay, that's a bit harsh. I mean, I don't hate you or anything, but I do not like you either. Obviously you make Sarah happy, and that's really all I care about, but doing that was absolutely horrible."

Jareth went to speak, but Sandra continued on. "Then using me to wish Sarah away? What is wrong with you?" Sandra turned and looked out of the bathroom to make sure that Linda and Robert hadn't heard anything she was saying. "I guess I'll have to forgive you, but it will take me some time."

"Do you realize who you are talking to? I could easily make you disappear and never have you return."

Sandra gupled. "Jareth, I'm-"

Jareth put his hands on Sandra's shoulders which made Sandra jump and instantly keep quiet. "I said, I _could_ make you disappear. I won't. For one reason only."

Tears came to Sandra's eyes. Tears of relief. "Why?"

Jareth laughed and turned. He looked in the garbage barrel for the pregnancy test, but he didn't find it. "The reason being Sarah. You are her best friend. She would absolutely never forgive me. I do not need that. Right now, I need to figure out what is going on with her." Jareth pushed past Sandra and walked into the living room.

Linda and Robert were still arguing. "What is going on? Why are you two fighting?"

Everyone turned to see Sarah sitting up staring at her parents. "How are you feeling darling?" Linda ran and sat beside Sarah caressing her hair like Sarah was still a child. Linda looked at Jareth then back to Sarah. "How come you don't go out with Darin? I always did like him." Linda pointed a finger at Jareth. "At least he's not a demon like this guy."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and jumped up off the couch. "Excuse me, but you have absolutely no right to say that about my husband. He is not a demon. He's the best thing to happen to me since you left. Do you understand me?"

"I'm your mother, I have every right-"

"No, you don't. You do not get to act like mother of the year when you don't talk to me, spend time with me, or even call to ask dad how I am. I heard him when I went to the bathroom. You decided not to come looking for me when I was taken? I'm your daughter for fucks sake!"

Linda was appalled at what she was hearing from her daughters mouth. Sarah had never talked to her this way before. "I am your mother! You don't speak to me this way."

Sarah scoffed. "I'll speak to you any way I want to. If you don't like it, you can leave. You're not wanted here anyways." Sarah knew she was lying. She had wanted to see her mother, but not if she was going to act like this. "That was harsh. I know. I'm sorry, but you have no right to tell me what to do. Not to mention you only met Darin once. How do you know he's a good guy?" Linda shrugged. "You don't. Did you know that he almost got me fired from my job because he kept trying to flirt with me at work and he tried to make me sit down with him whenever he was there?"

Linda stood up and grabbed Sarah in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I had no-"

"Exactly, you had no idea." Sarah pushed her mother away from her. "You know _nothing_ about me! You haven't since I was twelve years old." Turning she caught Jareth's eyes and then turned back to her mother after remembering about Jareth's brother. "And I will _never _be with a Darin. Because one tried to rape me."

Robert ran forward and pushed Linda out of the way. "Was he the bastard that kidnapped you? Is he the one who did this to you? You just let me know sweetheart and I'll take care of him. I promise."

"Are you telling me that the Darin I know tried to rape you?" Linda asked in shock.

Sarah shook her head. "No. He was not the one you know mother." She let venom drip off of the word mother. For a while now, Sarah had not thought of Linda as her mother. "And yea dad. It was him, but you can't do anything to him."

Sarah knew she was lying, but they would never know. Jareth would make sure of it. Especially if she asked him. Sarah was fairly certain that Jareth would do anything for her if she asked him. The sound of Sandra's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Excuse me, but we still haven't found out the results of the test yet! Can we get it out now? Please Sarah, I'm dying to know if you're pregnant."

Cocking her head to the side, she sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you." The room fell extremely quiet. She walked over to Jareth and grabbed his hands. "I don't know if you'll believe me." She said quietly.

"Precious, just tell me."

He was just as anxious to find out if she was pregnant as Sandra was. "You'd better sit down." Everyone in the room sat down. "Okay, so the test said that I am pregnant." She heard gasps from everyone in the room. "But, I don't know if these pregnancy tests tell the truth. I mean, I wouldn't be pregnant with a normal kid."

"The fact that it says you are speaks volumes darling. It must mean you are." Jareth began stroking her hair. "The moment we get home, I will have the best doctor in the underground come check on you." Jareth looked at Robert and Linda. "I'm sorry to be so rude, but I am taking Sarah home now. She was going to stay for a full week, but I believe that I need to make sure she's going to be fine."

"Excuse me? I just got back. I'm not going anywhere. I want to spend time with Sandra and Toby." The look she shot Jareth would kill him, if looks could kill. "Just because I might be pregnant with your kid, does not mean you get to boss me around! Especially if you most likely don't want me to be pregnant." Jareth had already told her that he wouldn't dream of getting rid of the baby, but she wasn't too sure that he actually wanted one. This would be a test of his loyalty to her. If he actually wanted a child, he would spend time with the baby when he or she came along, and he would love them just as much as he loved her. If he didn't, well then she would leave and never look back. Sarah didn't know where she would go, but she would find someplace to go.

"Pregnant? What is pregnant?"

Sarah turned her head to see Toby and Karen standing in the doorway. "Tobes. I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there."

"It's okay. What is pregnant?"

Karen knelt down next to Toby and put her hands on his shoulder. "That means that Sarah might be having a baby honey. You could be an uncle."

Toby made a scrunchy face. "I'm too young to be an uncle. Uncles are old!"

"Not all uncles are old. Some are even younger than their niece or nephew. It happens."

Toby looked at Sarah. "Will the baby be a boy? I could use a little friend to play with."

Sarah gulped. Would her baby be a boy? Would the baby be a girl? Or would the baby be something else entirely different?


End file.
